Life
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are in a relationship when something unexpected pops up. Or more like someone.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Mpreg story. So if it offends don't read sorry.

Authors notes: Takes place during Chained.

**DINOZZO/GIBBS RESIDENCE**

**2: AM FEBRUARY- 1ST -2005**

Tony was leaned over his and Gibbs 4 month old daughter Sasha Gibbs Dinozzo. Tony smiled while rubbing her back. He couldn't believe that in less than a year him and Gibbs had admitted feelings to one another and married. Well in their minds they were. And had a baby to boot. And to think Tony almost didn't let this all happen.

FLASHBACK

**NCIS **

**15 MONTHS EARLIER**

Gibbs came in announcing they had a case involving a case of lost Iraqi artifacts missing. Not to mention the murder of a Sailor. Tony who was sitting at his desk nodded.

"I'll get the truck." Tony said heading out side to get the truck. When Gibbs and Kate came out to get into the truck Tony smirked noticing that Gibbs had Kate sit by the door. Gibbs never ceased to amaze him. When they arrived at the crime scene Gibbs went about dishing orders.

"Kate take pictures. McGee check out the witnesses. Tony you're with me we need to go see about this guys partner." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and followed his boss to talk to this Sailors partner. Gibbs had weaseled the information out of the guy that the Sailor was working with 2 other guys. And one of them was in prison.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Tony Gibbs and Kate were all discussing how to get the information out of the prisoner. "I could go undercover as a prisoner." Tony said.

Kate shook her head. "Wouldn't work." Kate said.

Tony narrowed his eyes. 'And why not? Am I not prison material?" Tony asked.

Kate smirked. "Oh you're pervert material Tony." Kate shot back.

Gibbs hid his smirk. "Tony Kate's right if you go into prison being a cop someone might peg you." Gibbs said.

Tony sighed. 'Well how else we gonna get this guy?" Tony asked flopping into his desk chair. Gibbs could see Tony's point. No one else would fit in at prison.

"Against my better judgement Tony is going undercover." Gibbs said.

Kate looked at him surprised. "Tony's goin into prison?" Kate asked.

Gibbs nodded. "We'll put a GPS on him so we know where he's at. Wire is to risky." Gibbs said.

"Ain't there a jail transfer White is on?" Tony asked.

Kate nodded. "Yeah Why?" Kate asked.

Tony smiled. "Place me as White's co prisoner for the transfer. I'll make a run for the hills see what this guy does. GPS will let you guys be able to track me. Follow me if you like." Tony said smiling.

Gibbs smirked. 'Alright Dinozzo. I'll call the prison and set it up. Go down to Abby's lab get ready." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and ran out of the bull pen.

Kate turned to Gibbs. "You aren't seriously letting him do this?" Kate asked.

Gibbs turned to her. "This may be the only way to get White to talk about the artifacts." Gibbs said.

Kate scoffed. "Tony could be pegged in the prison as a cop. You do know that those guys can beat him to a pulp." Kate said.

Gibbs smirked. "Well Tony won't be in prison he'll be in the prison transfer Bus. And we'll have the tracking device and me and you will follow him." Gibbs said.

Kate nodded. "You sure this will work?" Kate asked.

Gibbs sighed. "I hope it does." Gibbs said getting up to head to Abby's lab,

**ABBY'S LAB**

Abby and Tony were adjusting wires when Gibbs came into the lab stopping shortly to admire Tony in just a t shirt and his dress pants. "He all set Abs?" Gibbs asked making his presence known.

Abby nodded. "All wired. Just don't get the tracking device wet." Abby said to Tony.

Tony nodded. "I have no intention of getting wet. It's too damn cold." Tony said.

Abby smirked. "All right you're all set." Abby said going back to her computer.

Gibbs came over to Abby. "See if we can track it just for testing." Gibbs said.

Abby nodded and typed in the tracking devices code. "It's up and working." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded and went back to Tony. "Alright the prison bus leaves in an hour. The prison is sending over prison jumpsuit for you to wear." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I look so good in Orange." Tony said joking. What Tony didn't know was to Gibbs he looked good in everything.

Gibbs shook his head. "Alright come on let's get back up stairs." Gibbs said walking to the elevator with Tony on his heels.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to : LynnP and Angelbird.**

**FEDERAL CAR**

**STILL 15 MONTHS PRIOR**

Tony had been on the stake out for nearly a night now. And the bus was still moving. "They're supposed to stop at the Quantico bridge." Kate said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yep. Call Abby and see if she has a definite tracking on the bus." Gibbs said. Kate pulled out her cell phone and dialed Abby's phone number.

"Yo?" Abby said.

Gibbs grunted. "Abby what did I ask you about answering the phone." Gibbs asked.

Abby sulked. "No fair Gibbs. You tricked me on Kate's phone." Abby whined.

"Abby." Gibbs said warningly.

Abby sighed. "Fine. What can I do for you boss." Abby asked.

"Tell me where the Bus is." Gibbs said.

"Aww is Gibbs worried about Tony?" Abby asked.

"No Abs I called to flirt with you." Gibbs said.

"Right checking. Ok the destination is on the on board Plasma." Abby said.

Gibbs glanced at the screen beside Kate's leg. "It's blank Abby." Gibbs said. Kate reaches over and flips the thing on.

"Ok it's working now." Gibbs said.

Abby smirked in the camera. "You had it off Gibbs." Abby said laughing.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. So tell me where Dinozzo is." Gibbs said.

Abby nodded. "They're on the 105. But where they're at is wooded area and it comes up on a gravel road." Abby said.

Gibbs nodded. "K Abs stay on with Kate and direct me to where we're going." Gibbs said.

**7 HOURS LATER**

**PAYPHONE SITE**

Gibbs had been receiving phone calls for a Corvette. But in the midst of the calls he had gotten one from Dinozzo and they had traced it to the site of this phone booth. Kate sighed. "He's not giving us anything." Kate said.

Gibbs nodded. "He's leaving us crumbs. We just have to follow em." Gibbs said taking the tracking device out of the coin return on the phone.

Gibbs phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. "Gibbs." He says. Nothing there but he knows who it is.

Gibbs holds the phone to his chest. "Get McGee on your cell and have him track this number." Gibbs said. Kate nodded and dialed McGee's number.

"Hello?" McGee said.

"McGee Gibbs needs you to track a number that he's on the cell phone with." Kate said.

"Ok. Is it some calling for a car?" McGee asked.

"No it's Dinozzo." Kate said.

"Ok. Give it to me." McGee said. Kate read him the number and McGee traced it.

"They're at the warehouse where the Artifacts are." McGee said. Kate ran and got into the car and Gibbs sped away.

**1 HOUR LATER**

**WAREHOUSE PARKING LOT**

Gibbs pulled the car to a halt and jumped pointing his gun at the car. "OUT OF THE CAR NOW." Gibbs yelled at the buyers. The buyers got out and Kate held her gun firm. "Kate got em?" Gibbs asked. Kate nodded with that Gibbs walked to the car and found blood all over it. When he yanked it open his heart melted. There Tony sat head down blood all over his face. When he looked up to Gibbs he had the dull look in his eyes.

"I really liked him." He said voice tired.

Gibbs nodded. "I could tell. Come on." Gibbs said holstering his gun. "Let's go." Gibbs said taking the gun from Tony's hands. When he seen the local LEO's and Ducky pull up he gave Kate the gun. When he goes to help Tony out of the car Tony winces when Gibbs hand meets a particularly sore bruise on his back.

"Tony did someone beat you?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony just stared straight ahead. "Tony." Gibbs barked. Tony just turned his head to him.

"Tony you gotta tell me if you're hurt." Gibbs said.

Tony shook his head. "I'm fine. Just stiff from sitting for so long. I wanna go home." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. 'We will but we gotta get your statement first." Gibbs said. Tony nodded.

Ducky came up at that time. "Jethro can I speak with you?" Ducky asked. Gibbs turned reluctantly back to Tony.

Kate stepped up. "I'll sit with him." Kate said. Gibbs nodded and followed Ducky behind the car.

"Maybe taking him home would be better. Let the shock wear off." Ducky said.

Gibbs sighed. 'Duck we gotta get his statement." Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded. "But getting it while he is in shock will only prove worse. Let him go home and shower shave. And sleep a bit." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded. "Ok. You're right." Gibbs said relenting..

When he walked back over to Kate she turned to him with a worried look. "He's not talk much." She said passing him to stand with Ducky. Gibbs nodded and kept walking towards Tony.

"K. Tony come on let's go get you cleaned up." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and allowed Gibbs to help her stand but when he did everything went black. Kate Ducky and Gibbs caught him.

'Whoa get those Paramedics over here. NOW! " Gibbs barked holding Tony in his arms. "Come on Tony don't do this to me." Gibbs said.

TBC

Here we go more of this story. Can't believe i wrote this. Read and Review please that's what i love for.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. well i think this chapter sucks but i ain't rewriting it. But there is 3 chapters posted in all my stories, so have fun

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

**2 HOURS AFTER HE'S FOUND **

Gibbs sat watching Tony sleep in the hospital bed. The doctor had decided to keep Tony over night so he could re hydrate him. Gibbs couldn't believe Tony had gone this whole time without eating. The doctor also wanted to watch the bruises on Tony's back. Gibbs smiled at the sleeping man. In the whole time they had been lovers Tony never seized to amaze him. Tony started moving a little and groaning. When he looked to his left he seen Gibbs sitting in the chair looking off into space. "Gibbs?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at him. "Bout time you woke up Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Miss me?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed and looked out into the hall making sure no one was watching them. When assured he sat down on the bed and took Tony's hand into his.

"Was worried. Why didn't you eat?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "Nothing seemed appealing." Tony said.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "God Dinozzo you coulda gotten killed just from passing out." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Sorry. Anyone find Jeffrey's partner?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. Yesterday behind his cabin. Cut from the back through the throat." Gibbs said.

Tony looked down. "He was talking about it. I didn't know who he was talking about." Tony said playing with the tape on his hands.

"You know when I can get sprung from this joint?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Probably in the morning." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "You going back to the office?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. 'Someone has to fill out the reports. God knows you'll pass em off to McGee." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Probie has better penmanship than me." Tony said.

Gibbs snorted. "I'll see you in the morning. Don't get into trouble." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at him. "I won't. Nurse Ratchet won't let me." Tony said about the night nurse that had threatened to throw Gibbs out.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah she looks like she could take you." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "You better go before Kate comes looking for you." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. I'll come by in the morning." Gibbs said squeezing Tony's hand.

Tony smiled softly and squeezed back. "K. Good night." Tony said. Gibbs got off the bed and walked out of the room leaving Tony to his own thoughts.

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Kate and McGee were working on the reports from the stolen artifacts case. And murder of Pearson. Not to mention Tony's shooting Jeffrey White. Kate sighed. "This could have gone wrong,." Kate said.

McGee looked at her. "How so?" He asked.

"Tony could of been slow to pull his gun and had his throat slashed. We would of lost an agent." Kate said.

McGee nodded. "We would of lost a friend." McGee said.

"But we didn't and you 2 need to be working." Gibbs said coming through the desks and sitting down at his desk.

Kate looked over at him. "How's Tony?" Kate asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Tired. Ready to go home. Can't blame him he's got nurse Ratchet for a nurse." Gibbs said.

Kate smirked. "I'm sure he'll charm himself out of anything." Kate said.

Gibbs looked at his computer. "Maybe." Gibbs said.

"Reports done?" Gibbs asked. Kate and McGee nodded.

Gibbs nodded. "Go home. We've all been at it for close to 48 hours." Gibbs said.

Kate nodded. "See you guys tomorrow." Kate said grabbing her stuff and heading off towards the elevator. McGee stayed behind still typing on his computer.

Gibbs looked at him. "McGee why are you still here?" Gibbs asked.

McGee looked up. "Well sir I was gonna try to track down the car sales and get it fixed." McGee said.

Gibbs waved it off. "It can wait til morning. Go home and sleep." Gibbs said.

McGee nodded. "Ok. Good night boss." McGee said grabbing his gear and heading out of the bull pen leaving Gibbs to himself.

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL**

Kate had stepped into Tony's room. Tony was looking at the ceiling trying not to fall asleep. "Hey." She said.

Tony looked at her and smiled. 'Couldn't stay away could you." Tony said in a weak voice.

Kate shrugged and sat down in the empty chair. "How you feeling?" She asked.

Tony sighed. "Fine. Sore cause my back is bruised but nothing that Advil and my bed won't cure." Tony said.

Kate smiled sympathetically at him. "They want to make sure you're hydrated." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Been nice if I didn't have nurse Ratchet tho. I think she enjoys trying to stick me with a needle." Tony said.

Kate laughed. "Maybe Gibbs needs to hire her to assist Ducky help us keep you in line." Kate said.

Tony looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Why are you here when you should be home in bed?" Tony asked.

Kate took hold of his hand. "Wanted to make sure that Gibbs wasn't making stuff up by saying you were fine." Kate said rubbing her thumb over his cold hand.

Tony looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine. Other than being really sore and tired nothing else to worry about." Tony said. Kate noticed Tony's eyes and seen the distant look.

"Now wanna tell me how you're doing mentally?" Kate asked.

Tony looked down at the blanket and sighed. "He said that I was nicer than his old man. Said that my being his friend meant the world to him." Tony said. Kate just watched her partner talk about the situation.

"He trusted me and in some sick way I let myself trust him." Tony said in a disgusted voice. Kate rubbed his hand encouragingly.

"When he pulled the knife I thought why didn't I just shoot him when he confessed." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "We're taught to shoot if need be Tony. It was a clean shoot." Kate said.

Tony shrugged. 'Won't matter. IAB will be all over Gibbs for putting me in there. Not to mention Morrow." Tony said. Kate finally realized something that no one had thought of. Tony and Gibbs friends.

"Tony. Morrow and Gibbs had talked before you went under. And Morrow told him to just make you take at least a few days off." Kate said.

Tony groaned. "I want to go back. I won't do nothing but think about all that blood. And his face." Tony said.

Kate wanted to get his mind off of it. "Gibbs seems worried about you." Kate said.

Tony smirked. "Nah it's his way of dealing with the paperwork. But just one question what did he do when I collapsed?" Tony asked. Kate thought back to the scene.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gibbs was standing over Tony. "Dinozzo wake up. Come on don't leave me now. I worked to hard to get you home. I need you in bed tonight." Gibbs said. Kate looked at her partner in shock. _

END FLASHBACK

"He just told you to wake up. Something about getting you back to bed tonight." Kate said.

Tony snapped his head to stare at her. "Oh god." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "Have you 2 been more than friends?" Kate asked.

Tony nodded. "About 3 months. We decided to keep it secret. You can't say nothing." Tony said.

Kate held her hands up. "Not gonna. But just one question. Are you happy?" Kate asked.

Tony smiled softly and nodded. "Yes. I am. I mean we are. At least I think he is." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "I'm sure he is. But if he hurts you let me know me and Abby will hurt him." Kate said.

Tony smiled and yawned. "Sorry. They gave me something to take the edge off. I think it's so I won't try to escape." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "Get some sleep. I'll see you later. Tony I really am happy for you." Kate said hugging him.

Tony smiled. "Thanks. Get home get some sleep." Tony said moving down into the blankets a little more. Kate smiled and left the room.

**NEXT MORNING**

Tony had been discharged and was sitting on the bed at 10 o'clock when Gibbs came in. Gibbs smiled. "They kicking you out already?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Bring me some clothes?" Tony asked. Gibbs handed him the duffel bag.

"Great. I'll just go and changed." Tony said slipping into the bathroom and closing the door. Gibbs sat down on the chair and just watched out the window. When Tony came out of the bathroom wearing the sweat pants and sweat shirt Gibbs had packed Gibbs smiled softly.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked standing.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Been ready since last night. No one would listen tho." Tony said. Gibbs smirked and followed him out of the room. When in the car Tony relaxed his head on the head rest.

"You sleep last night?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Off and On. Hospital beds aren't all that comfortable." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked. "No they are not." Gibbs said pulling out onto the highway.

Tony sighed. "Kate came to see me last night." Tony said looking out the window.

Gibbs looked at him quickly. "Oh yeah. Figured she would." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "She knows about us." Tony said waiting for the outburst.

Gibbs just stared out the windshield. "How did she find out?" Gibbs asked finally.

Tony shrugged. "She's an investigator. And I think you said something when I was passed out in the parking lot." Tony said smiling at the blush on Gibbs face at the mention of the parking lot.

"She heard that?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled. "I guess so. Something about you getting me home to bed." Tony said.

Gibbs groaned. "Oh no." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "She said that she would keep quiet. But we should really consider telling McGee and Abby. Ducky probably already knows." Tony said. Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Or not." Tony said taking the silence as an argument.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and put the car in park. "Tony I don't want to ruin your career. It don't look good to the higher ups if a subordinate is sleeping with the team leader." Gibbs said.

Tony didn't show his face. "Who in our team is gonna tell Morrow or anyone else for that matter. It's just Abby and McGee. Abby will more than likely be thrilled and McGee is so scared of displeasing you that he cowers whenever you look at him cross. Besides they're our friends they deserve to know." Tony said.

Gibbs thought it over. "Alright. But just them. We can't go telling everyone." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Oh like I'm gonna go tell my frat brothers. They'd definitely ream me out. Not to mention beat the crap out of me." Tony said.

Gibbs snorted. "That I would pay to see. What about your parents?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "They think I'm straight and truthfully I ain't telling em different. They don't see me but maybe once a decade. So why tell em that I'm gay and make em not want to see me more. Or send goons after me." Tony said.

Gibbs was shocked at this realization. "Ready to go in?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and crawled out sluggishly out of the vehicle. Tony was surprised when Gibbs linked his hand in Tony's and walked up the front steps.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 4

**FEBRUARY**

**GIBBS' HOUSE**

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich when Gibbs came in from the bedroom. "Feeling any better?" Tony asked. Gibbs had been throwing up most of the day. It was a nice Saturday and Tony knew Gibbs hated being sick. Gibbs sat down next to him.

"Anything I eat won't stay down." Gibbs said.

Tony ran his hand over Jethro's back. "Maybe if it doesn't pass before Monday we should get you down to the morgue and let Ducky have a look at you?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glared at him. "No. Tony I mean it. It's just a stomach flu." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "I thought you didn't get sick." Tony said standing and carrying his plate into the kitchen.

Gibbs glared at him from the table. "I don't. Normally." Gibbs said. Tony reached down below the sink and grabbed a bucket.

"Come on." He said carrying the bucket to the living room.

Gibbs followed him with his eyes. "What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned back to him. "I'm gonna go sit on the couch. Bucket is for you in case you get sick again." Tony said. Gibbs nodded and followed him. Tony sat down and Gibbs eased down beside him.

"Thank you." Gibbs said softly.

Tony looked at him. "For what?" Tony asked.

"For putting up with me while I've been sick. I know I can be unbearable." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled and laid his hand on Gibbs' thigh. 'No more than usual." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and rest his head back against the couch. "Since you've been here I haven't been down to the basement much." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. 'Well I guess you got a new hobby." Tony said. Gibbs shook his head smirking. Tony looked at him.

"How's the stomach feeling?" He asked. Gibbs waved his hand in a "so so" gesture.

"Haven't thrown up for about oh 30 minutes." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "That's good." Tony said. Gibbs and Tony shared soft smile before Gibbs cleared his throat.

"When do you think we should tell Ducky Abby and McGee about us?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged. "Whenever you're ready." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "If I feel up to it we'll call have em over tomorrow. How's that sound?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded,. "Sounds good." Tony said.

"But right now I'm more interested in getting you back into bed so you're well rested." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice. You coming with me?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Thought I would." Tony said. Gibbs nodded and got up and Tony followed him up the stairs in to the bedroom they now share.

**MONDAY MORNING**

**NCIS**

Gibbs never did get any better over Sunday. So this morning showed him sitting at his desk trying to keep down the little bit of coffee he drank a few times when his throat was dry. Tony who was sitting at his desk kept his eye on him. Kate who had just come in smiled at them. "Morning." She said.

Tony nodded at her. "How was your weekend?" Tony asked.

Kate nodded. "Nice for once." Kate said. "You mean you didn't have a hot date last night?" Kate asked with a wicked smile.

Gibbs glared at her. "Don't you have some phone records to look at?" Gibbs asked. Kate winced at the sharp tone he used. Tony shook his head at her. Indicating not to test him.

"Gibbs you feeling ok?" Kate asked. Tony closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Fine Agent Todd. I'm just hoping you're this concerned about those phone records." Gibbs said eyeing her from his computer screen. Tony smirked slightly from his desk. Gibbs typed an instant Message to Tony.

"_Quiet smirking,." _He typed. In a minute a response came.

"_Why. Make you nervous?" _Tony asked.

Gibbs smirked and sighed. "Dinozzo did you get those results from Abby?" Gibbs asked back in his normal bark.

Tony looked up. "No. She said another hour." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Alright." Gibbs acknowledged.

**3 HOURS LATER NOON**

Gibbs still sat at his desk doing paper work. Kate and McGee had gone to check on the results from Abby. Tony glanced over at Gibbs and noticed the far off look. "Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs came out of his thoughts.

"What Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed. "You ok?" Tony asked finally.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Stomach feeling any better?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked up. "Haven't thrown up if that's what you're asking." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "K." Tony said. Gibbs knew what Tony was trying to do. But Gibbs wasn't about to give into defeat. Tony just went back to work when Kate and McGee came in.

"Anything from the lab?" Gibbs asked.

"Substance found is from where the Petty officer worked." McGee said.

Gibbs stood up grabbing his gun at the same time. Tony who was getting his stuff didn't miss the little sway Gibbs did when he got up. Tony didn't look up when Gibbs came by his desk. He just kept his eyes down. He knew Gibbs knew he saw him. With one last glance at the elevator he grabbed his bag and gun and headed behind Kate towards the elevator.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Gibbs and team were talking with a suspect when Tony caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "FREEZE." Tony yelled. Gibbs spun around to see what Tony was yelling at. But when he did the dizziness took him over and he swayed just enough that the suspect pointed his gun at him. Tony who had his gun trained on the suspect didn't waist time shooting the guys hand making him lose his grip. Kate who was standing by waited and went and cuffed the guy. Gibbs was still trying to get his bearings. Tony watched til he seen that McGee and Kate had the guy secured then he walked over to where Gibbs was leaning against the wall and stood for a moment.

"Ready to go see Ducky now?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah." Gibbs said quietly. Gibbs looked over to where Kate and McGee were holding the man.

"Take him and get him looked at and stay with him." Gibbs said. Kate nodded and stole a glance at Tony asking with her eyes. "You be ok with him?" Tony smirked and nodded at her indicating for her to go on and follow orders. Once they were out of the place Tony grabbed Gibbs by the upper arm. Gibbs trying to yank it back almost fell.

"Look you can act like you're not sick. I don't give a care. But coming here while sick that was wrong Gibbs. Even for you." Tony said almost livid. Gibbs looked at his lover fully in the eyes. He knew Tony was right.

"Take me to Ducky. He'll draw some blood and hopefully give me something to stop this nausea." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Think you can get to the car?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah Tony I can make it to the car." Gibbs said.

**NCIS- DUCKY'S MORGUE**

Tony walked in more or less holding up a weak Gibbs. Ducky who was looking at an old file glanced up when he seen the duo come in. "Jethro what seems to be the problem?" Ducky asked. Tony guided Gibbs to the cold metal table.

"He was throwing up all weekend Ducky. Tried to take a nose dive at the scene we went to a while ago. Almost got himself shot." Tony said earning a glare from Gibbs.

"I''m capable of answering for myself Dinozzo." Gibbs barked. Ducky and Tony shared a look between each other.

Tony nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna go and get started on the paper trail." Tony said leaving the morgue.

Ducky sighed. "Why do you attack that poor boy so much." Ducky asked. Gibbs didn't answer he just stayed still.

"Alright let's get some blood drawn from you." Ducky said.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Tony was at his desk when Ducky told him to come get Gibbs and take him home. Tony walked down to the morgue to find Ducky standing at the light box looking at a set of X-rays.

"Where is he Ducky?" Tony asked. Ducky pointed to his office.

Tony nodded. "You know what's wrong with him?" Tony asked.

Ducky shrugged. "Could be the flu." Ducky said.

Tony raised his eye brow. "I thought Gibbs didn't get sick?" Tony said.

Ducky smiled. "Well Jethro hates to admit that he ain't invincible. Course he's also the worst patient anyone could have." Ducky said.

Tony smirked. "I guess I'm on boss detail seeing as Kate and McGee are still at Bethesda with our suspect." Tony said.

Ducky nodded. "I gave him a shot maybe it'll help the nausea. If not call me and I'll come and give him something else." Ducky said. Tony nodded and walked into Ducky's office to find Gibbs laid out on the couch. Tony stopped and watched him for a minute. It was rare that he got to actually see Gibbs asleep without worry. Tony smiled to himself and walked over and jostled his lover quietly.

"Hey Boss come on let's go home and get you into bed." Tony said. Tony watched as light finally came behind the blue eyes.

Gibbs nodded. 'Sounds good. Whatever Ducky gave me knocked me out." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "I think that was the point. Gives your body time to rest. God knows you weren't getting any throwing up." Tony said.

Gibbs sighed. "Kate call from Bethesda?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Pierson is set to go. She'll put him in holding." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Good been a long day." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Come on sailor let's get you home." Tony said helping a wobbly Gibbs off the couch.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Abby and Ducky were running Gibbs test results when a particular antigen came back on the test Ducky was shocked. Ducky had known Gibbs had the chromosome for Pregnancy but he never thought it could happen to him. Now he was faced with telling his dear friend that he was indeed bearing a child. Who's it was the next question.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT 5

**MONDAY NIGHT 8: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO RESIDENCE**

Tony and Gibbs were resting on the couch. Tony had his feet propped on the coffee table and Gibbs head was rested in his lap. They were staring mindlessly at the tv neither really paying attention. Gibbs eyes were trying to close when he felt Tony shift a little. "Tony? Wanna head to the bedroom?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure. You have to sit up though for me to get up." Tony said. Gibbs slapped his thigh and Tony smirked.

"You wanna live to see the bedroom?" Gibbs asked. Tony smirked and help Gibbs sit up when he sat up the queasiness took on and Gibbs just stayed there.

"Man I'll be glad when this queasiness will stop. I feel like I'm on roller coaster and it's going the wrong way." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and ran his hand over Gibbs back supportivingly. "Come on slowly let's get up." Tony said standing and guiding Gibbs in that direction. When he was standing he had to lean on Tony til the dizziness passed.

"God I hate being this weak." Gibbs said.

Tony stayed still and waited til the spell his lover was going through passed. "I actually like it. Shows that you're actually human." Tony said when Gibbs looked at him. More like glaring at him Tony swallowed hard.

"Not that I didn't know that from what you can do in the bedroom." Tony said. Gibbs nodded and leaned his head back down to Tony's shoulder.

"Come on Lover I'm walking backwards to the bedroom and holding you and if you get sick let me know I'll stop ok?" Tony asked starting to walk slowly to the bedroom.

Gibbs nodded. "K. I think I just got up to quick." Gibbs said.

"Probably. Not to mention the shot Ducky gave you is working pretty good.." Tony said.

"He should have the blood work back tomorrow. So we'll see." Gibbs said.

Tony eased Gibbs down onto the bed and smiled. "Alright lay down and cover up. I'll be back in a minute." Tony said. Gibbs moved under the covers and in a minute Tony came back with the same bucket that was in front of the couch most of the day Saturday and Sunday.

"Whatcha doing with that thing?" Gibbs asked glaring at the object.

"I'm gonna set it by the bed so you don't have to fal down trying to get to the bathroom should the urge to hurl come." Tony said placing the bucket on Gibbs side of the bed and crawling over him to his side. Tony laid out flat on his back and sighed. Gibbs curled up beside him and wrapped his arm over Tony's midriff. Tony kissed Gibbs forehead and succumbed to sleep.

**TUESDAY MORNING 6:30 AM**

Tony woke to hear the sound Gibbs throwing up into the bucket. When he got up he went to the bathroom and got the washcloth and glass of water. When he came back Gibbs was laid back on the pillows his arm slung over his eyes. "Here." Tony said sitting down beside his lover carefully. Gibbs let Tony wipe his face off and place the cloth on his forehead.

"Here before you lay that on your head. Rinse your mouth out." Tony said handing him the water. Just as Gibbs was rinsing his mouth out one of their cell phones rang. Tony groaned and got up and retrieved his from the other bedside table.

"Dinozzo." He said.

"Hey where are you?" Kate asked.

"Slept late. Is Gibbs in yet?" Tony asked.

"No. And I'm surprised. Have you seen him since Yesterday?" She asked.

"Yeah I took him home. But he told me to go home and sleep. So I did." Tony said earning a glare from Gibbs. Tony smirked back at him and listened to Kate.

"Well that's funny cause I tried your apartment and no one answered." Kate said.

Tony winced. "I'm uh uh." Tony said speechless.

"You're there I know. Listen let Gibbs know that Pierson wants to lawyer up. He's claiming you shot him for no good reason." Kate said.

Tony sighed. "Alright I'll let him know." Tony said.

"Oh and Tony good to know he had you last night." Kate said sweetly.

"Ahh jee Katie are we jealous?" Tony asked annoyingly.

"No. Just glad someone is there for Gibbs. He's actually been bearable lately." Kate said. Tony smirked looking at his lover laying out on the bed trying to quell the next round of nausea. "K. I'll see you in a couple hours." Tony said flipping his phone shut.

Gibbs looked at him. "What did Kate want?" He asked sitting up and holding onto the bed.

Tony walked back around and shook his head. "Pierson wants to lawyer up. He's saying I shot him for no reason. Which Kate and me know isn't true." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "You were protecting me. Tony I think I know what's wrong with me." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "K. Wanna share with me?" Tony asked sitting down on the bed beside Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed. "When I was younger my doctor found out I have a rare thing in me. Apparently I have both female and male organs." Gibbs said looking at Tony's reaction.

Tony just nodded. "And what Female organs do you have?" He asked.

"I have the reproductive organ Tony. I was told when I was 20 or so that I can have a baby. I just put it out of my mind cause well I've been in 3 marriages." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Yeah not something you tell your wife." Tony said.

Gibbs shook his head. "No. I just never thought about it until we started going out." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah I see why. And we did not use protection here the last few months." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. So I'm thinking that the test Ducky ran will indicate I'm in deed pregnant." Gibbs said looking at Tony for his reaction.

"What do you think of that?" Gibbs asked kinda unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Tony looked at him and took his hand. "I think if you want to have a baby with me then I say let's do it. But only if you want to do it. Cause in the end it's you who will be giving up coffee. Well least the caffeinated kind. And having all the physicals done." Tony said.

Gibbs looked down to the floor. "I've never really thought of having kids. Well never been in a marriage long enough to I guess." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "And now?" Tony asked.

"Now I think I would want a kid. Someone to pass Gibbs genes onto. Especially since you're the one who will be the father." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Gibbs genes. What's that addicted to coffee?" Tony asked laughing softly.

Gibbs shoved him over onto the bed. "That and falling for Dinozzos who's genes are chasing skirts." Gibbs said chuckling.

Tony sat up and looked at Gibbs. "Well I did stop chasing skirts when we started going out." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah I know." Gibbs said. Just then his cell phone rang. Gibbs plucked it off the night table and opened it.

"Yeah Gibbs." He said.

"Jethro. I have your test results in. But I think you should come down and take a look at them yourself. Or I could come to your house." Ducky said.

"Duck I can barely get away from the bathroom. Much less come to the office. How about you come to the house." Gibbs said defeated. He knew this was among several things he would have to give up over the next 8 months.

"Alright. I'll bring another vial of anti Nausea medicine for you. Should help with the nausea." Ducky said.

"Alright see you in a few." Gibbs said closing his phone.

Tony looked at him from the bathroom door where he had just came out of. "Ducky?" He asked. Gibbs nodded but stopped when his stomach lurched at the movement.

"He's coming over to discuss the test results. And to give me another shot of anti Nausea. Which I will be thankful for." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Want me to leave before he gets here?" Tony asked in a serious tone. Gibbs looked at him and for once actually wanted the younger agent with him.

"No. Stay. Ducky will find out eventually." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Want anything?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. "You back with me in bed. I think when I'm horizontal it's better." Gibbs said. Tony smirked and crawled back over onto the bed and laid down beside Gibbs pulling him into his arms.

Gibbs smiled. "Think we'll be able to do this in 8 9 months?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. We mite actually like each other then. But we won't be able to be this still. Least not at the same time." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Can you listen for Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah go ahead and go back to sleep. It mite help a little." Tony said kissing Gibbs head and stroking his arm and back soothingly. Soon he heard his lovers breaths evening out indicating that he was in somewhat a peaceful sleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt 6

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony was startled by someone knocking on the door. He carefully extracted himself from behind Gibbs and went downstairs and opened the door for Ducky. "Hey Duck." Tony said.

Ducky smiled. "Ahh young Anthony how are you today lad?" Ducky asked in his British accent.

Tony smiled. "I'm fine. Gibbs is in his bedroom." Tony said.

Ducky looked at Tony and then said. "His or yours?" Ducky asked.

Tony almost coughed on his coffee. "Pardon me?" Tony asked.

Ducky smirked. 'Follow me lad." Ducky said.

**BEDROOM**

Ducky and Tony walked into the bedroom to find Jethro laying on his side facing the window. Tony sat the coffee cup on the night stand and shook Gibbs shoulder softly. "Gibbs . Wake up Ducky is here." He said.

Gibbs came out of his stupor and looked to see the aging Medical Examiner standing at the foot of the bed. "Morning Jethro." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded. "Hey Ducky." Gibbs said slowly sitting up. Ducky moved to stand in front of him and Tony moved on the other side of the bed.

"What did the test results show Ducky?" Gibbs asked. Ducky looked from Gibbs to Tony. Gibbs caught it and nodded.

"He needs to know as well Duck." Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded. "Alright but first I wanna know something. How long have you 2 been going together?" Ducky asked.

Gibs was shocked but he didn't show it. "About 6 months." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "How long have you guessed Ducky?" Tony asked from his position against the far wall behind Gibbs back.

Ducky looked at him. "About 4 months." Ducky said.

Gibbs smirked. "Figures. Alright Ducky what did the test results say?" Gibbs asked feeling Tony slip on the bed.

"Well Jethro what do you suspect it is?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs closed his eyes. "Well Ducky it may sound strange but am I pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky nodded. "Yes Jethro. My guess is you're about 8 weeks pregnant. So in about another month the morning sickness should ease up." Ducky said getting out the syringe with the anti nausea antibiotic.

Gibbs nodded. "K. So until then what do I do?" Gibbs asked.

"You take it easy. Let Anthony Caitlin and Timothy run the office. If anything pertinent comes up Tony can bring it to you." Ducky said.

Gibbs sighed. "Fine." Gibbs said relenting.

Ducky nodded. "Now lay down and roll over facing Tony." Ducky said. Gibbs laid out on his back and carefully rolled his body so and his laying facing Tony. Gibbs reached his hand out and grasped Tony's. Tony smiled softly at him and noticed Ducky stick the needle in Gibbs hip area. Gibbs closed his eyes at the pain.

"Alright Jethro all done." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded. "K. Thanks Ducky. If you would keep this under wraps for now." Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded. "I will. But you are gonna have to tell em sometime. When you start showing they'll know." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah I know. I know." He said softly. Ducky and Tony shared a smile.

"Anthony this prescription is for an anti nausea medicine. Could you get it filled on your way home?" Ducky asked handing the piece of paper over to him.

Tony nodded. "Sure. Reminds me I need to get into work." Tony said.

Ducky nodded. "I'll see myself out. Jethro rest up and I'll come by Friday and see how you're doing." Ducky said.

Gibbs nodded. "K Thanks Ducky." Gibbs called. Tony waited til he heard the front door close then he turned back to Gibbs.

"Well your guess was right." Tony said running his thumb over Gibbs hand.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. You ready to be a father?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss Gibbs. "Yes Lover I am. If it means you're the other daddy." Tony said laying his forehead against Gibbs'

Gibbs smiled. "It does. You better get to the office before Morrow has your rump." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Need anything call my cell. I'll get this filled and bring it home this evening." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "K. Be careful." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Will do." Tony said kissing Gibbs' head and heading for the door.

**NCIS**

**LUNCH TIME 12:30 PM**

Tony Kate and McGee had paperwork to finish. Which meant for a grueling day. When McGee went for lunch Kate took the opportunity to ask Tony about Gibbs. "Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked.

Tony looked up from his paper work. "Home. Stomach didn't corporate with him." Tony said.

Kate winced. "Ouch. How you guys doing any ways?" Kate asked.

Tony nodded. "Fine." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "I think it's great you 2 found someone. Even if it's each other. Just don't bring the relationship to work." Kate said.

Tony smirked. "I don't think Gibbs would go for that." Tony said getting a file out of the filing cabinet. His cell rang then and he pulled it off his hip.

"Dinozzo." He said.

"Hey. Just wanted to know if you think you could come home for Lunch." Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. But what will the others say?" Tony asked winking at Kate. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Tony stop teasing Kate and come home for a while. Bring some of the Deli's Chicken soup please." Gibbs asked.

"Sure thing. Be there in an hour." Tony said.

"K. I'll be here." Gibbs said.

"I know you will. See ya in an hour." Tony said flipping his phone shut.

"He want you to bring lunch?" Kate asked smiling.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Stomach must be feeling better." Tony said smiling to himself. If they only knew what was to come.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt 7

**FEBRUARY 14TH **

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs was laying on the couch drinking a glass of Ginger Ale waiting on Tony to get home. His phone rang a little after 5. He didn't like that. "Yeah Gibbs." He said.

"Hey. Sorry but it looks like I'm gonna be late. Caught a pretty bad case." Tony said.

"K. Call me when you get ready to leave." He said sighing.

"I'll se how late it is. I don't want to wake you if it's late." Tony said.

Gibbs smiled. "Don't matter." Gibbs said.

"Alright. Take it easy." Tony said.

"Doing it Dinozzo." He said.

"Alright see ya later." With that the line clicked.

**9: PM**

**NCIS OFFICE**

Kate Tony and McGee were still doing paper work. When Abby came bouncing up.. "Hey Abs." McGee said.

"Hi. I just wanted to know if you need anything else. If not I have a date." She said.

Kate smiled. "Is he nice?" She asked.

Abby nodded. "Yeah he is. I hope the boss man is feeling better tomorrow." Abby said. Tony smiled softly so did he. Just then Ducky came up.

"Anthony might I have a word with you?" He asked.

Tony nodded and followed the older British medical examiner to his home away from home his morgue. "What is it Ducky?" Tony asked.

"How's Jethro been doing?" He asked.

"Whatever you gave him has made him relax a little bit. Not much morning sickness." Tony said shrugged.

Ducky nodded. "I have a friend at the hospital who I've spoken to about this particular case. And think Jethro needs to see someone more equipped to handle this." He said.

Tony nodded. "I'll talk to him when I get home. Or in the morning see what he says. But you know Gibbs he ain't gonna go. He don't a want a big thing made of this." Tony said sighing.

"Yeah I know. Have you 2 decided when to tell Abby Kate and McGee about the upcoming arrival?" He asked.

Tony looked down. "I haven't asked him. I just now got him to agree to letting them know we're a couple. Don't think he'll wanna share that he's pregnant with them." Tony said.

Ducky nodded. "Yeah. But you do know a man of his weight he'll show probably at maybe 6 months. Give or take how big the baby gets." He said.

Tony nodded. "I know. I'll talk to him in the morning. Right now I just wanna crawl into bed." He said yawning.

Ducky smirked. "I hear ya." He said gathering his coat.

"How's your mother and her monsters doing?" Tony asked walking with Ducky to the elevator.

"She's fine. You should come by sometime and eat dinner with us." He said.

Tony smirked. "I'll see. You be careful going home Duck." Tony said moving out of the elevator at the Bull pen.

**MIDNIGHT**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony crept into the bedroom and watched Gibbs sleep. He was on his side facing the window. Tony smiled softly and walked into the bathroom and showered when he came out Gibbs was still in the same position. Tony dropped the towel and crawled into bed and laid watching Gibbs sleep some more. He was startled by the voice. "Stop staring Dinozzo and go to sleep." Came a muffled voice. Tony smirked and rolled onto his side and put his arm securely over Gibbs waist. That's where he went to sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pt 8

**FEBRUARY 15TH 8: AM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony woke to the sound of the toilet flushing. He groaned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. When he read the time he almost panicked. Gibbs came out of the bathroom. "Tony relax Kate called at 6 said that the there was no new leads." He said. Tony relaxed a little but continued to grabbed clothes from the closet that Gibbs had sorta cleaned out.

"That means you ain't going in." Gibbs said taking the shirt out of Tony's hand.

"Boss I need to go in. Remember you told me to watch over til you could come back." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "That means not run yourself in the ground as well. Kate told me about what happened at the suspects house." Gibbs said.

Tony sighed. "It was nothing." He said taking the shirt out of Gibbs hands and putting it back on the hanger. He walked to the dresser pulled out a sweatshirt and put it on.

"Nothing. Tony the guy was about ready to shoot you. If Kate hadn't shot at the wall he would have." Gibbs said. Tony sighed and sat down wincing at his sore back.

"She also said you and him went tumbling down a stair well." He said.

Tony smirked. "Let me guess she called to tell you all my mishaps?" Tony asked stretching to hear several cracks. Gibbs winced himself when he heard the cracks. Not to mention the bruises.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee." He said walking out of the room. Tony closed his eyes. He didn't like that Kate had told Gibbs what had happened. Gibbs didn't need the added stress. Tony stood and walked down to the kitchen to find Gibbs sitting at the table.

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But it really wasn't anything we don't have happen to us daily. Hell Gibbs you were so dizzy a few weeks ago that you were held at gun point." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "You're right." He said.

Tony sighed and walked all the way over and squatted in front of Gibbs. "Look sorry. I'll be more careful. K?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded and stood up and grabbed the coffee mugs. He poured one for him and then Tony's and walked back to the table.

"Ducky asked about you last night." Tony said.

"Figured he would. I'm gonna go in for a while tomorrow." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "K. He mentioned that he spoke with a friend of his at the university. Told her of this physical condition of yours. She wanted to see you. Asked me to convince you to go to her. He don't feel he's qualified." He said.

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know if I want to be a big medical discovery. Not with this." He said.

Tony smiled and took his hand. "Figured you'd say that." Tony said looking over his shoulder when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" He asked. Gibbs got up a little too quickly had to sit back down.

"Whoa there. Let me get the door." Tony said getting up and walking too it.

"Morning Ducky." Tony said.

"Morning Anthony. Is he up?" Ducky asked.

Tony pointed to the kitchen. Ducky nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Jethro." He said.

"Hey Ducky heard you had a busy night last night." He said.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. How you doing this morning.." Ducky asked sitting down in the chair Tony had vacated.

"While you 2 are talking I'm gonna go and get dressed." Tony said making his way back to the bedroom. Ducky watch Gibbs follow Tony out of the room with his eyes.

"Did Anthony mention the woman to you?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs nodded. "He just did. Ducky listen I don't really wanna be a big medical discovery. So I don't think me going to the university to deliver this baby will be a good idea." He said sighing.

"Well I don't think I am equipped to do it. But I do think you and Anthony need to talk more about it." Ducky said. Just then Tony came back through in his dress clothes carrying his shoes.

"Where you going Anthony?" Ducky asked.

Tony turned and smiled. "Gotta go in and check on some stuff." He said standing.

Ducky nodded and stood. "Well fellas I'll be on my way. See you sometime in the week Jethro. Remember what I said." Ducky said.

"See you in the office Tony." He said walking out of the kitchen area. When they heard the click shut Tony started getting his travel mug ready to go.

"Ducky think she's suitable and trustworthy." Gibbs said breaking the silence.

Tony turned to him. "Who's suitable?" He asked.

"The doctor at the University." Gibbs said.

"Well it's up to you. Like I said when you told me this is all up to you. It's your body." Tony said. "We'll talk about this when I get home later. I need to go in and make sure this suspect is interrogated by the best. We don't want him to slip." He said.

Gibbs nodded . "K. You call before you come home?" He asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah the only reason I didn't call last night was cause it was midnight." Tony said.

"I know." Gibbs said.

Tony walked the short distance to the chair Gibbs was sitting in and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Mmm we keep doing that I may not get out of here." Tony said.

Gibbs smirked at him. "That was the point." Gibbs said .

Tony smiled softly and kissed him once more and walked away from him. "Bye." He said closing the front door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pt 9

**5: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony came in to find Gibbs sitting on the couch flipping the channels of the tv he and Tony had bought about a month after him and Tony had gotten together. Which was almost 6 months prior. "Hey." He said stepping in carrying a duffel bag.

"What's in the bag?" Gibbs asked muting the tv.

"Clothes and mail from my apartment." He said dropping the bag and toeing off his shoes.

"Everything ok with the investigation?" Gibbs asked as Tony sat down warily on the couch beside him.

"Yeah. Suspect copped to it." Tony said leaning back heavily on the couch and letting his eyes drift shut. "How was your day?" He asked opening his eye and looking at Gibbs who was leaning back about the same way he was he could see the smirk.

"It was ok. Had a bout of dizziness shortly after lunch but nothing I couldn't handle." He said leaning over and laying his head on Tony's shoulder .

"Well it should taper off here pretty soon.. March you should be feeling like work. Then a whole new battle occurs." Tony said kissing his head.

"Oh yeah what's that Doctor?" Gibbs ask sarcastically.

"In the second trimester from what I hear. Women start showing at the end of the trimester. Not to mention the horrible cravings." Tony said earning him a slap across his stomach. He laughed softly. "Think I can handle it tho." He said.

The hand that had slapped his stomach took his hand and squeezed it. "You know what yesterday was don't you?" Gibbs asked.

"February 14th ." Tony said.

"And that normally mean it's Valentines day." Gibbs said.

"Oh. Well I never really celebrated Valentines day." Tony said.

"Why not? I mean I'm a bastard and even I celebrated with my wives." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Just wasn't done that much. Besides I've never had a steady girlfriend. Yeah I give Abby and Kate a card but that's the extent of it." He said.

"So I guess giving you the gift I got would be insult to you then." Gibbs said eyeing Tony smugly.

"You're such a jerk sometimes you do know that. Right?" Tony asked sitting up when Gibbs handed him the small box.

"Just shut up and open it." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled and open the box to find a key and change of address form. "Um we moving?" Tony asked.

"Well you are. If you want to. Maybe in here with me." Gibbs said.

Tony was shocked him and Gibbs never talked about commitment. "What about our jobs?" He asked.

"Change of address form is for a post office box. Tony do you wanna live here?" Gibbs asked a little concerned by the hesitation.

Tony looked at him. "Yes. It's just a shock. We've never spoke of commitment." He said fingering the key.

"Well I guess we better considering that in about 6 ½ months there will be a little one to consider." Gibbs said adjusting a little on the couch.

Tony smirked. "Yeah guess we should. You really want me to move in?" He asked.

Gibbs took his hand and smiled. "I wouldn't of given you the key if I didn't." He said squeezing.

Tony smiled. "Well then guess this weekend if no cases come up I need to go pack the rest of my things." He said leaning over to kiss Gibbs on the lips.

**9: PM**

Tony was getting into the bed when Gibbs came in from the bathroom. He crawled in beside Tony and sighed. "I was thinking." Gibbs said suddenly.

"Don't do that too much it could cause damage." Tony said smirking. The smirk faded when he felt the slap to his head. Gibbs smirked.

"I was thinking about us telling the team." Gibbs said.

"Really. And what are we telling them?" Tony asked adjusting the pillows behind his back.

"Telling them about us. Maybe even about us moving in together." He said.

"Well I think we'll only have to tell Abby and McGee cause Ducky and Kate know already." Tony said finally fully lying down and rolling over facing Gibbs.

"Well they don't know we're moving in together." Gibbs said.

"No. Are you sure you wanna do this. We don't have to." Tony said trying to feel Gibbs out on this.

"Yeah I learned something while you were held by White. Life's to short to hide something so important to me back from the team. If there is a reputation to be hold it's my reputation as a lover and father. Not as an Agent." Gibbs said.

Tony had to wipe his cheeks. "Thank you. But you don't have to prove nothing to me." He said.

Gibbs nodded. "I know. But I want them to know. And then later when I know if I can keep this thing alive we'll tell them about our miracle." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Sounds good." He said leaning over kissing Gibbs on the forehead.

'Right now I wanna get some sleep. Been a long day." He said.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm going in tomorrow. Just til lunch time." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Tony said yawning.

Gibbs smirked. "Go to sleep Tony." He said getting comfortable in Tony's arms.

"Yes boss." Tony said smirking.

**KATE'S HOUSE**

Kate was sitting on her couch when the buzzer at her door buzzed. She sighed and got up she opened it surprised to see McGee standing there. "McGee what are you doing here at 10 o'clock at night." She asked.

"Hope I'm not making a big mistake. By doing this." Tim said. But before Kate could as what it was Tim captured her lips in his.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**FEBRUARY 20TH NOON**

**DINOZZO'S APARTMENT**

Tony had packed the last box and was setting it on the coffee table when he found a picture of him and his father. McGee who came in behind him looked at the photograph. "Who's the man behind you?" Tim asked startling Tony.

"Not good to scare a man Probie." Tony said turning looking at McGee.

"Sorry." Tim said.

"He's my father. It was taken just after I graduated High school." Tony said putting the picture into the box that was in front of him.

"Do you speak to him nowadays?" Tim asked.

"No." Tony said in a tone that meant the discussion of his father was over.

"This the last box?" Tim asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah apartment came furnished. Entertainment center is going to a friend of mines house." Tony said snagging the duffle bag that held some special items in it putting it on his shoulder.

"Alright then cars ready to go." Tim said leading the way out of the apartment.

**1:30 PM**

**GIBBS' HOUSE**

Abby and Kate were sitting chatting with Gibbs when Tony and McGee came in. "What took you so long?" Kate asked.

"McGee wouldn't drive like Gibbs." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"No one drives like Gibbs." Kate said. Ducky came in from the kitchen and smirked at the last comment.

"So get everything?" Gibbs asked as Tony stepped by him to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Just clothes and little bit of paper work. Toiletries were already here more or less." Tony said snagging a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"K. When did you wanna tell em?" Gibbs asked.

"Tell us what Bossman?" Abby asked.

"Now I guess." Tony said smirking. "McGee you asked why I was moving out of my apartment. Well the reason is me and Gibbs have decided to move in together." Tony said. Gibbs intertwined his fingers into Tony's hand.

"Y You and G Gibbs?" McGee asked a little shocked.

"Breath Probie." Tony directed. Kate smirked knowingly along with Ducky.

Abby looked from Kate to Ducky. "You guys knew?" Abby asked.

"I found out when Tony passed out on the pavement when Jeffrey White had him." Kate said.

"And I had suspected it all along." Ducky said.

"How did we miss this McGee?" Abby asked.

Tony smirked and squeezed Gibbs hand fondly. "Who wants food?" He asked.

"Tony will never change. Always thinking with his stomach." Kate said.

**10: PM**

Tony and Gibbs were laying in the bed. All the gang had left just before 5. "They took it well." Gibbs said.

"Oh and how were they supposed to take it?" Tony asked smirking.

"Well Abby I figured would be ok with it seeing as she's sorta out there. McGee now he I didn't know about." Gibbs said sighing.

"Well I think he kinda was guessing it while we were packing my apartment up." Tony said.

"Me and Ducky talked a little today about the doctor at the University." Gibbs said.

"Oh?" Tony asked.

"He said that he trusts her. And that if I decide to go to her that she would do an examination in an office in Richmond." Gibbs said.

"You still up in the air about this?" Tony asked glancing over Gibbs.

"Yeah. Ducky's been my friend for going on 20 years and he knows everything about my medical records. I trust him. Not some female doctor who says she knows about this disease." Gibbs said.

"Well if you trust Ducky and he trust her ain't that same thing?" Tony asked. Gibbs glared at him.

"Jethro I told you before it's up to you. Personally I would love to stick with Ducky. But he claims it ain't in his field. Maybe going to a doctor that knows something about this is for the best." Tony said reaching over and lacing his fingers with Gibbs.

"I know." Gibbs said.

"Tell you what it's the 20th of February. Let's wait til March and then you can make a decision. Til then if any problems occur we go to Ducky." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds good. Did I tell you I'm glad I found my feelings for you?" Gibbs asked in his sarcastic tone. Tony smirked and rolled over and curled up behind Gibbs placing his hand flat on Gibbs' lower abdomen.

"And here I thought I won you over with my charm." Tony said smiling.

TBC

please read and review. Just please no flames.


	11. Chapter 11

**MAR 13TH 6: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs was laying on the couch trying not to fall asleep. The past week had been torture on him. The case they had was a murdered sailor who was stabbed to death by his brother. And it lasted for entirely too long. Tony who had been in the kitchen making dinner came in and squatted next to the couch. "Hey playing possum?" Tony asked him softly.

"Trying to stay awake for dinner. But it's proving hard." Gibbs said.

"Come on it's ready. Wanna eat here or at the table. Figured here would be more comfortable." Tony said.

"Sounds good to me. What are we having?" Gibbs asked taking Tony's offered hand and sitting up.

"Green beans macaroni and cheese. And if you're good I got some coffee ice cream in there." Tony said.

"Ok. Where's the grubb." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "Coming." He said getting up and going back into the kitchen.

Gibbs got up as well following him in there. "Tomorrow I've made a decision to call that doctor." Gibbs said.

"The friend of Ducky's?" Tony asked trying to remember her name.

"Yeah. I'll set up an appointment. And I was hoping you would come with me." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled and set down the colander and walked over to Gibbs taking his hands. "Let me know the date and i'll get the time off. Maybe my hard nosed boss will give it to me." Tony said while winking.

Gibbs glared at him and finally resorted into a small smile. "Where's this food at that is smelling so good." Gibbs said sitting down at the table.

**MARCH 14TH 1: PM**

**NCIS- BULL PEN**

Tony Kate and McGee back into the office after lunch. Gibbs looked up at his team and barked out orders. "Kate you get those composite sketches from the victim?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still trying to get in touch with the neighbor. But her work number says she's not there anymore." Kate said.

"Find her. McGee the credit card reports?" Gibbs asked.

"Only one purchase in the last couple of weeks and that was a comforter from J C Penny's." McGee said.

"Do they have a checking account?" Gibbs asked.

"A joint one but the wife had access to it only. Paid the household bills out of it." Tony said.

Gibbs eyed him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go down to Abby and see if she got anything off the knife." Gibbs said standing up slowly.

"Gibbs you ok?" Kate asked worried.

"Yeah just my knee acting up." Gibbs said not feeling quite good. Tony looked up and caught the look of misery in his lover's eyes.

Gibbs motioned for Tony to meet him in the elevator. "Dinozzo you come with me." Gibbs barked.

Tony stood. "Sure thing boss." Tony said following Gibbs to the elevator.

In the elevator Gibbs stopped it and turned to Tony. "I called that doctor. Appointment is the 23rd . Next Wednesday." Gibbs said.

"I'll put in one of my sick days. Seeing as I have a few added up." Tony said.

"Ok." Gibbs said. Tony noticed him not pushing the button.

"Something else?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs said.

"Ok so we can start the elevator back up then?" Tony asked. Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator came to life. Tony smirked when they got off and walked into the lab and found a hyper Abby bouncing around her desk. Gibbs made a beeline for her stereo and turned it down.

"Gibbs!." Abby whined.

"What have you got on the knife?" Gibbs asked. Tony smirked as Abby huffed in annoyance.

"Fine. Scrooge. The knife is a shade off a comparison to the one that stabbed the victim." Abby said.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said walking towards the elevator. Tony waved and headed right behind him. Once in the bull pen Gibbs sat down and pulled up an instant message to Tony. _"Heading home." _He sent it and looked over to see Tony nod at him. He got up and headed out of the bull pen.

"Where you going Gibbs?" Kate asked. "Out.. Dinozzo you're in charge." He said heading to the elevator. Tony was a little worried.

**6:30 PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony came into the house and walked into the bedroom. He found Gibbs laid out on the bed ghostly pale. "Hey." Tony said softly sitting down carefully.

"Mmmm what time is it?" Gibbs asked.

"6:30 you feeling ok?" Tony asked lightly rubbing Gibbs arm.

"I guess started feeling light headed when I stood up at lunch." Gibbs said rolling over onto his back.

"You eat?" Tony asked standing up stripping out of the suit he was in.

"Didn't think anything would stay down." Gibbs said watching his lover strip of his close and find some jogging shorts and a jersey t shirt.

"Alright how about some soup." Tony asked.

"Sounds good." Gibbs said.

"K i'll bring it up here. You stay and rest a little more." Tony said making his way off the bed.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Sorry on the slowness of stories. But i have a lot of other stories going. But i am going slowly but surely. Alright onward with the chapter.**

**MAR 22ND 9: PM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Gibbs came into the living room where Tony was watching something on the tv. He sat down and laid his head over near Tony's shoulder. "Ready for bed?" Tony asked taking one his hands.

"Yeah. We gotta be at the doctor at 9 in the morning and it's in Richmond." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded and shut the tv off and got up pulled Gibbs up. "Come on." He said moving up the stairs into the bedroom and stripping them both to just boxers. Gibbs snuggled into the bed and Tony went in behind him.

**MAR 23RD 9: AM**

**RICHMOND DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

Gibbs was flipping through a magazine. Tony who was beside him smirked. He knew Gibbs hates doctors and didn't envy him at this point. A young woman in her mid 30's came out. ""Agent Gibbs?" She asked. Gibbs stood and followed her in. Gibbs grasped Tony's hand and followed the nurse to the examination room. Tony squeezed it giving him silent support. Once in the room the nurse did the necessary vital check and handed Gibbs the gown to put on.

"Dr. Mitchum will be in shortly." She said leaving. Tony smirked and when he seen Gibbs glare at the gown.

"Don't you dare laugh Dinozzo. Your the reason I'm in this mess." Gibbs said stepping behind the divider. When he came out he turned so Tony could tie the back up for him.

"There." Tony said.

Gibbs pulled himself up onto the bed and sighed. "I hate doctor offices." Gibbs said.

"Me too." Tony said sitting down in the chair opposite the bed..

"Why do you hate doctors?" Gibbs asked.

"Just do. Only doctor I met that I liked was and is Ducky." Tony said.

"Then we have something in common. Doctor Mallard is a good friend of mine." A woman in her mid to late 50's said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Cassie Mitchum." She said closing the door.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and this is my partner Anthony Dinozzo." Gibbs said.

"Doctor Mallard has given me the medical report of your last physical. And it's impressive. But like I told Doctor Mallard I always do an Exam to make sure you and the baby is doing ok. And it is slightly painful." She said. Tony had to admire this doctor she was brutally honest. Which he knew Gibbs liked.

"Let's just get on with it." Gibbs said.

Dr. Mitchum smiled and nodded. "Lay back and we'll get started." She said.

Gibbs scooted up on the bed and laid flat on his back. He looked up to see Tony behind his head. Tony laid his hand on Gibbs' shoulder and felt Gibbs' hand cover it.

"Ok I'm gonna check the genitals.. Relax." She said.

Tony felt Gibbs' hand clamp down on his during that process. "I forgot how uncomfortable this feels." Gibbs said. Tony smirked and ran his thumb over the back of Gibbs' hand.

"Ok it's done with. There's nothing out of the ordinary. But I do like to make sure the amniotic fluid has no disease in it. So I'm gonna go in and take a small sample and run the test on it." Dr. Mitchum said. Gibbs' tightened his hold on Tony's hand when he felt the needle go into his abdomen. Tony kept rubbing soothing circles on his hand and it kept him grounded.

"Ok all done. The test will come back with in 2-4 days and I'll call you with the results. Other than that everything looks good. Any questions?" She asked.

"Just one do I need to stop working at some point?" Gibbs asked.

"Depends on how high stressed the job is. But to be on the safe side I would start some sort of leave about the 7th month. Seeing as you're about 4 months along now. I'd say June would be a good time to take some time off or just shorten the days." She said.

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"Sure. I'll see you in May unless there is no problems. If there is this is my cell phone and home number." She said handing him the card.

"Ok." Gibbs said.

"See ya fellas later." She said leaving the room.

Tony untied the gown and handed Gibbs his clothes. "Go change." Tony said. Gibbs smiled softly and went and changed. This doctors appointment he was glad it was over.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**APR 1ST 8: AM**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Gibbs came in sat down at his desk. Tony had gotten a call from his father's secretary that James Dinozzo was coming to Washington and wanted to meet Tony. He knew Tony wasn't too thrilled. Tony and his dad hadn't gotten along. Frankly Tony's dad more or less left him to be raised by the maid. So Tony wasn't close to him. They had planned on Tony staying at the office and James and him just going to dinner. That was til James called and told him he wanted him to meet his girlfriend and they wanted to meet his significant other. Tony who had just stormed in was sitting in his chair. "What's wrong with you?" Kate asked.

"My father is coming." Tony said looking at her.

"Ohh the famous Mr. Dinozzo. Wow I didn't think you had family Tony." Kate said smiling.

"I do. He just is too busy to notice." Tony said.

"Awww is poor Tony upset cause Daddy won't pay him any attention." Kate said smirking teasingly.

Gibbs was fed up with Kate's little pricks at Tony. "Agent Todd don't you have a jacket on our victim to get started on?" Gibbs asked.

Kate straightened and looked at him. "It's almost done Gibbs." She said getting back to work.

"Dinozzo you're with me." Gibbs said heading for the elevator. Tony stepped and leaned on the back of the car.

Gibbs stopped the elevator in between floors. "Why so nervous?" Gibbs asked.

"No reason. Just am." Tony said sighing.

"Alright. You gonna head home at 3 to get changed and then come back?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. Tony finally noticed Gibbs sagging on the side of the car. "You ok?" Tony asked.

"Just getting tired easily." Gibbs said.

"Baby is taking up your energy." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. Alright I guess we better go see what Ducky has for us." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and watched as Gibbs switched the elevator back on.

**NOON**

**NAVAL ACADEMY**

The case they had gotten was a member of a club was killed and now they had to find the person who did it. They thought they were close when the private who had died her hair was found to be rejected from the "FIGHT CLUB" Want revenge. Tony Kate and Gibbs went to the naval academy and walked into the reception area. When they walked into the snack room the private was down on the floor scrubbing and the Gunny Sergeant was standing over barking orders. "Sir it takes 24 washes to come out." She said tears running down her cheeks.

"Well then I guess you have 18 more to go then don't you?" He said .

Gibbs spoke then. "Kate Tony take the private to the sedan." He said.

"Wait this is my cadet why is she being taken into custody." Gunny asked.

"Cause we think she had something to do with the murders of the men." Gibbs said. Tony and Kate had lifted the girl up and led her out to the sedan. While they were putting her in the car Abby phoned.

"I got DNA back from the last victim. It's inconsistent with the Privates. But consistent with the Gunnery sergeant." Abby said.

"Thanks Abs." Tony said hanging up. 'Come on let's go." Tony said running back into the building and to the room they left Gibbs and the Gunny in. The door was closed and locked. Tony tried kicking it open and it didn't budge so he shot the lock off. When they walked in Gibbs was picking the gun up from the floor. He had a couple of bruises on his face. The Gunny was laid out on the floor. "Glad you could make it." He said. Tony eyed his lover carefully he noticed the slight sway when Gibbs stood stiffly up. But what came next startled him Gibbs falling towards the floor.

"Kate call Ducky." Tony said grabbing hold of Gibbs before he landed on the floor.

"NOW." He barked loudly at her. Kate jumped pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She watched as Tony eased Gibbs down to the floor and talked softly.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**3:30 PM**

**NCIS -MORGUE**

Gibbs woke to find himself on a couch with a blanket over his form. He adjusted his eyes to the lights and found Tony sitting leaned back in Ducky's chair with a Ancient Rome history book in his hand. "What time is it?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony put the book down and walked over and squatted next to him. "It's about 3:30 in the afternoon. How you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Like someone pushed me under a mack truck. What happened?" He asked trying to sit up but his head and stomach requested he not.

Tony eased him back down and smirked. "You went a few rounds with the Gunny and won. Me and Kate came in to find you picking up your gun but you passed out about 5 minutes later." Tony said.

"Is What?" He couldn't form the question fearing the worst.

"The baby is fine. Ducky said you'll feel pretty sore for the next couple of days." Tony said. Gibbs found Tony's hand and clasped on to it. "Also said that you should consider taking leave soon." Tony said.

"I guess I better. Wait does Kate know?" Gibbs asked.

"No she asked if you were ok I told her Ducky would tell us for sure. So her and McGee are upstairs working on the final reports." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "My head feels like a bad hangover." Gibbs said massaging his temples..

"Probably does you went a few good rounds before we got there." Tony said.

"But I got him in the end Dinozzo." Gibbs said glaring at his lover.

"Indeed you did Jethro. But it almost cost that unborn child it's life." Ducky said.

"How bad was it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Bed rest for the weekend. And Monday take it easy. If you don't want to be on permanent bed rest til October I suggest you start taking better care of you and the newest member." Ducky said.

Tony looked at pale Gibbs and sighed. "Come on let's get you home and into bed." Tony said helping Gibbs ease up.

"Wait don't you have to meet your father?" Gibbs said as an afterthought.

"My father has waited 20 years to want to speak with me he can wait another 2 hours. You're my first priority right now." Tony said pulling a slightly dizzy Gibbs to his feet.

"Ok?" Tony asked a minute later.

"Yeah. Think I can do it on my own Dinozzo." Gibbs said. Ducky who was watching the couple smiled softly. He indeed thought these 2 would make fine fathers.

"Ok. I'm right behind you." Tony said.

"See ya later Duck." Gibbs called over his shoulder.

"Have a nice weekend fellas." Ducky said.

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Abby McGee and Kate were discussing the events of what happened at the Naval Academy. "I don't know guys it was like he had been hit to hard and passed out." Kate said.

"50 bucks says that Tony was there when he fell." Abby said.

Kate smirked. "He was." She said.

"So could bossman be sick?" Abby asked.

"Gee Abs why don't you just ask me yourself." Gibbs said from behind her making her jump.

Abby turned and glared at him. "Don't do that. I hate it." Abby said.

"We all do Abby." Tony said stepping out from behind Gibbs to get to his desk and grab his stuff.

"Heading out so soon?" Kate asked.

"Yeah he is. Ducky don't want me driving after my passing out thing. So Tony is driving me home." Gibbs said grabbing his jacket.

"Oh tomorrow if you 3 don't have nothing going on why don't you come over. Meet Tony's father." Gibbs said winking at Tony. Tony just shook his head.

"Alright what time?" Abby asked.

"1 o'clock sound good?" Tony asked.

"Perfect. Now I finally get to see why Tony is so immature." Kate said.

"Alright Dinozzo you ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure am. Bye guys." Tony said following behind Gibbs.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**6: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony was adjusting his tie when Gibbs carefully came into the bedroom. "Ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. You sure you don't want me to call and tell him I had to work?" Tony asked.

"He's your father Tony. Don't you want to see him?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't care anymore. He more or less left the Maid or whoever to raise me after my mom died. So I ain't too thrilled to see him." Tony said stepping over to his Italian loafers and putting them on.

"So go have dinner with him. Let him see his son is ok. And then make it an early night and come home. I ain't passing you off to the maid." Gibbs said wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony smiled and leaned in for a kiss and sighed. "Take it easy. I'll be home about 9 o'clock if I'm gonna be later I'll let you know." Tony said placing another kiss to Gibbs forehead.

"Tony. Don't let him get to you." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and left the bedroom. Gibbs heard the front door shut softly. He placed his hand on his slightly swollen mid section and rubbed it.

"Alright little one lets rest on the couch til your other daddy comes back." Gibbs said moving downstairs.

**7: PM **

**DINO'S RESTAURANT**

Tony was sitting down at a back table when he seen his father step in the front door. James Dinozzo was 5'11 with almost grey hair. At 62 he was well groomed and well kept. His expensive suit was pressed. Tony smirked when he seen a woman in her mid 40's come up on his side. "Anthony so good to see you." James said smiling.

"You too." Tony said shaking his father's hand.

"Anthony this is Janet Michals. This is my son Anthony Dinozzo." James said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Tony said shaking her hand.

"Ohh what a gentleman. Shall we sit?" Janet asked. Tony nodded and sat down across from them.

"How is life treating you?" James asked.

"Just fine. How about you?" Tony asked.

"Fine. Business is going good." James said.

"That's good. How did you and Janet meet?" Tony asked.

"Well Janet works as my PR person. And she is so great to be around." James said. Tony smirked and watched her blush.

"What do you do Anthony?" Janet asked.

"I work as a field agent at NCIS." Tony said.

"NCIS? What does that stand for?" Janet asked.

"Naval Crime Investigation Service. " Tony clarified.

"Oh well kind of like CSI only for the men and women of the services?" Janet asked.

"Exactly." Tony said.

"He coulda worked for me but he didn't want to. Thought it would do him good to get police under his belt." James said eyeing Tony.

"Well if he enjoys his job. You do enjoy it don't you Tony?" Janet asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Should we order?" Tony asked. Over the next hour the topics that were discussed varied from weather to stocks to whatever sports they liked. Janet was nice enough. But Tony could see she and his dad weren't close to marriage.

"Anthony where is your girlfriend at?" James asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Tony said getting a little restless.

"Oh. Well I thought you did. Any body of interest?" James asked.

"Actually there is." Tony said not going into any more detail than that.

"Is she nice?" James asked.

"Yeah they are." Tony said. "So how long are you guys in town for?" Tony asked.

"Just until Monday. Business. Janet needs to get back to work. Thought I might stop by and meet your boss." James said.

"We're all off this weekend. Rough case." Tony said.

"Oh well then how about tomorrow we come over and see where you live?" James asked.

"Ok. Um call me in the morning on my cell." Tony said. "If you'll excuse me I really need to head home. Rough day and if I sit anymore I'll likely fall asleep." Tony said. Truthfully he wanted to get back to Jethro and make sure he was ok.

Janet nodded. "Of course. We'll call you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you." She said.

"Nice to meet you as well. Dad I'll speak with you before you leave. If I don't see you tomorrow." Tony said secretly hoping he wouldn't.

"Absolutely. Take care of yourself." James said. Tony nodded at them and left the restaurant.

**9: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Jethro was laid out on the couch dozing in and out trying to keep watching the movie he had been watching. He was startled awake when keys turned in the lock on the door. He smiled when Tony stepped into the house. Tony stood at the end of the couch and watched Jethro smiling himself. "How'd it go?" Gibbs asked sitting up carefully. His ribs felt like they had been bruised.

"Ok. I don't know why he wanted to meet. Hasn't been interested in knowing me for almost 20 years." Tony said sitting down beside Gibbs.

Jethro reached over and linked his fingers through Tony's. "Maybe he figured out what he lost out on." He said.

"Or maybe he's gonna try to sucker me into back into the family business." Tony said.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter. He'll leave whenever and it'll be ok. You're stronger than he thinks." Gibbs said. Tony was struck by Gibbs words. He was speechless. He just leaned into his lover and kissed him hard on the lips.

"MMM. As much as I love that I think I need to breath for our kids sake." Gibbs said pulling back.

Tony smirked and brought their linked hands to Jethro's stomach. "He wants to come see my place tomorrow sometime." Tony said .

"Figured he would. And if you didn't tell him about me. Then I guess we'll be outing ourselves to McGee and Abby." Gibbs said.

"I can't believe you're ready to tell them we're together." Tony said.

"Well I think we'll wait til your father leaves to mention little one." Gibbs said smirking.

"Good idea. Come on babe time for bed." Tony said pulling Gibbs up and leading them to bed.

"Long day to look forward for tomorrow." Tony said.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**APR 2nd 9: AM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony had been out running for an hour when he came back into the house he found Gibbs sitting at the table nursing a glass of juice. "You feeling ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Never better. Just tired." Gibbs said.

"Ok. Just checking. Ducky and the 3 musketeers should be over in a few hours." Tony said looking at the clock over the dining room table.

"Your dad I think called your cell while you were out." Gibbs said.

Tony winced. "I was hoping he would forget." Tony said going into the kitchen grabbing a plate of the eggs Jethro had cooked.

"Well he is your father." Gibbs said.

"I know. But last night he made a snide comment about me working at NCIS. I can only imagine what he'll say about me being gay." Tony said.

"Does it matter?" Gibbs asked.

"Not in the least. Only thing that matters is that we love each other. And this kid." Tony said leaning in for a kiss.

"That's right." Gibbs said kissing more passionately.

**12:30 PM**

Lunch time rolled around and Tony was getting the lasagne into the oven when the door bell rang. Gibbs who had went upstairs to rest before everyone got here came into the living room just as the doorbell rang.

'I got it Tony keep on working." He said going to the door.

"Hey Jethro." Ducky greeted when Gibbs opened it.

"Hey Duck." Gibbs said shutting the door.

"Where's Anthony at?" Ducky asked.

Tony came out wiping his hands. "Right here. Hey Ducky." Tony said.

A few minutes later Tony looked to see McGee and Abby get out of the car. "Abby and McGee are here." Tony said.

Gibbs opened the door and hugged Abby. "Hey McGee." Gibbs said shaking his hand.

"Hey." Tim said stepping in.

"So Tony where's your dad at?" Abby asked.

"On his way I guess." Tony said hugging her.

"How did the dinner go with Senior Dinozzo?" Ducky asked.

"About as good as the rest of them have ever gone. He brought a girlfriend this time." Tony said sitting down beside Jethro on the couch. Before any one could speak the doorbell rang again. Tony got up and opened to find his Father and Janet standing there.

'Dad. Janet. Come in." Tony said backing up and letting em in.

"Anthony. I was surprised when you called me back a bit later after I called your cell phone." James said.

"I left it here this morning when I went for my run." Tony said shutting the door but opening it when he seen Kate coming up the walk.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bit hectic." Kate said.

"It's alright. Just in time for introductions. Dad, Janet this is Kate Todd one of my co workers. The guy sitting on the couch is my partner Jethro Gibbs. The girl in black is our Lab rat Abigail Sciuto. The guy beside her is another field agent Timothy McGee. And the older man in the recliner is our Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard. This is my dad James Dinozzo and his lady friend Janet Michals." Tony said.

"Anthony I thought you said your boss was gonna be here?" James said. Kate who had migrated over to Abby and Tim sat down beside Abby when the goth lab rat leaned over and whispered.

"This is gonna be fun to watch." Abby said. Kate had to school her expression.

"Uhh anyone want a drink?" Tony asked trying to get out of this one for the time being. When Tony went past Gibbs he through him and small smile and headed into the kitchen.

Once lunch had been served everyone was sitting in the living room quietly talking. "Anthony you avoided my question." James said.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Tony asked leaning back on the couch lightly touching Gibbs hand.

"I asked why wasn't your boss here." James said.

"Well uh." Tony said looking at Gibbs who gave him a quick nod.

"He is. See Jethro is my boss. Well me Kate Abby and McGee's boss." Tony said.

"But you said he was your partner. How can a boss be one of his subordinates boss?" James asked.

Janet who had sat quietly got it and smiled. "James honey. I'll explain later." Janet said.

"No I want to know now." James said. His voice made Abby and Kate jump slightly.

"Fine you wanna know. Jethro and me are lovers. I said partner as in life partners." Tony said .

"And to save everyone else an argument why don't we step outside." Tony said softly standing.

"No we're gonna have it out hear. There is no way possible you're gay." James said. Kate Abby McGee and Ducky all felt like intruders.

"Sorry you think that way." Tony said. "Cause I am." Tony added.

"How is it possible?" James asked.

"2 people love each other. It's simple." Tony said sitting back down.

"Janet it's time to go. I don't think I can fathom anymore lies out of his filthy mouth." James said.

Janet stood and smiled softly at Tony. "It was nice to meet al of you." She said following James out the door. Tony shook his head and was startled when Gibbs laced their fingers together.

"Wow that was intense." Abby said.

"Yeah." McGee said.

"Ok so when were you 2 gonna fill us investigators in on your new found relationship." Abby asked.

"7 months ago." Tony said.

"Wow. I never suspected anything." Abby said.

"The point of keeping it secret Abs." Gibbs said standing up and going to the kitchen.

"How is he doing?" Ducky asked.

"Said he's fine." Tony said.

"What's wrong with the bossman?" Abby asked. Gibbs came back in and sat down easily on the couch next to Tony.

"Tell em Babe." Tony said.

"When I was in the service. I found out I am a hermaphrodite." Gibbs said.

"Ain't that where men can have the same organs as women?" McGee asked.

"Yes McGee now hush." Abby said.

"Well about 2 months ago I started having symptoms of pregnancy. Ducky did the test and found out I was indeed carrying." Gibbs said.

"So h how f far along are you?" McGee asked.

"At this time I am 4 ½ months. The 15th I'll be 5 months." Gibbs said.

"Well Bossman I guess congrats are in order." Abby said smiling. Tony smirked at Gibbs. He knew that this was weighing on Gibbs all week telling the team. And he was glad it went ok.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**MAY 13TH 8:30 AM**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Gibbs had resigned himself to the desk for a month longer than he would cash in his 4 months of sick leave. Tony who had been on a case out in the field came back in and put his bag down on the floor. "What do you have guys." Gibbs asked. Kate and McGee came in a few seconds behind Tony bickering. Tony ran off the information he McGee and Kate had gotten from the scene.

"Ducky is downstairs with the body now. Abby has the samples collected." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. "Keep me apprized." Gibbs said.

"Will do Boss." Tony said sitting down to start working on his reports when an instant message came up. _"Lunch?" _Tony read it and smirked when he seen Gibbs looking at him.

Tony speed typed and sent back. "_Sure. Choose a time and place. I'll be there." _After Tony sent the message one came back.

"_Noon. Home. Take 2 hours cause I really could use a nap." _The message said.

"_Poor baby. Or should I say babies." _Tony sent back with a small smirk. In a minute he heard.

"Dinozzo quit sending notes and get back to work. " Gibbs said. Kate and McGee shot one another a look of fear. Ever since Gibbs and Tony told them of the baby they had both been watching as Gibbs mood got bad at the end of the day. But for him to be snapping this early was weird.

**12: PM **

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony walked in and found Gibbs laid out on the couch. Tony smiled and walked over and ran his hand down Gibbs arm. "How long you been here?" Tony asked laying his hand over Gibbs abdomen.

"About 15 minutes." Gibbs said.

"Want something from the kitchen?" Tony asked.

"Anything you're having. Just milder." Gibbs said..

"Alright. Rest for a few minutes I'll grab us something to eat." Tony said standing up and going into the kitchen. When Tony back with some sandwiches Gibbs sat up and started eating.

"Doctor Mitchum's office called. She wants to see me sometime in the next week." Gibbs said.

"Ok. Let me know that day and time and we'll go and see what the good doctor has to say." Tony said. Gibbs picked at his sandwich.

Tony knew something was up. "Hey what's the problem?" Tony asked softly.

"Tom's leaving." Gibbs said.

"Director Morrow is retiring?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. And." Gibbs next sentence died on his lips.

"And what. He asked you to be the new director?" Tony asked.

"Not exactly. You know how I've been famous for the red heads in my life?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you changed to brunettes tho." Tony said smirking.

"Funny Dinozzo." Gibbs said sighing.

"I'm sorry. Yes I know. Is the new director someone you know?" Tony asked.

"She is. Jennifer Shepherd. She and me had a relationship in Paris. I was on a case and she was there." Gibbs said.

"So it's ancient history. Why are you so worried about her being director?" Tony asked.

"Cause Tony if she finds out about us then your career is over." Gibbs said.

"First of all why would she find out about us. Kate Ducky McGee and Abby are keeping us a secret. Second of all you don't have to worry about my career Boss. If I don't make it here I'll go back to being a homicide detective. I'm sure DC P D will hire me." Tony said.

"Oh please if it came to that Tony I would retire before I let her fire you." Gibbs said.

"No cause I wouldn't let you. Gibbs you love this job too much. You're good at it." Tony said.

"I know. But I love you more. And besides when the baby comes I'm gonna need time off." Gibbs said.

'So take the time off you need. Then when you're ready we can put the baby in the daycare program we have at the office." Tony said.

"Babe don't get so worried about this. Director Shepherd I'm sure will understand when you need to take off for a few months. Besides you applied for 6 months leave last week starting in July." Tony said taking Gibbs hand and rubbing it.

"When did you want to call and schedule that appointment."

Tony asked saying this subject has ended cause he knew that Gibbs would worry himself crazy.

**MAY 23RD 7: AM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Jethro had gotten up at 6 his normal time and was sitting at the counter drinking herbal tea. Funny how he had detested it before the pregnancy. Now he didn't mind it. Speaking of the pregnancy he felt something move within him. Gibbs was amazed at how it felt to feel the baby move with in him. Tony who had been going none stop was sleeping the dead sleep at this time. Which in a few minutes he would get up. "Morning." Tony said stepping into the kitchen.

"Morning. Coffee is on." Gibbs said.

"Ok. You sleep good?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Seems you did. Case take it out of you?" Gibbs asked.

"Man Kate and McGee were going at each other like well like me and Kate do only it seemed like this was way to personal." Tony said coming back to the counter with a coffee mug.

"I'll have to check that out." Gibbs said.

"We need to get ready and get to the appointment." Tony said brushing a kiss over Gibbs head and reaching for his hand.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

**10:30 AM**

**RICHMOND VA, DR, MUTCHIN'S OFFICE**

Jethro sat with his hand in Tony's waiting to be called. "Jethro Gibbs." A nurse called. Gibbs stood and Tony stood behind him. When they approached the room Tony stood back and let Gibbs decide if he wanted him in there.

"Agent Dinozzo can stand here while you get changed into a gown. And then he'll come in." The nurse said.

'Alright." Gibbs said and moved inside to change. When the nurse came out a mere few minutes later Tony came in and smiled seeing Gibbs laying on his back on the table.

"You know that is how we got into this position." Tony said.

Gibbs growled. "Not funny Dinozzo." He said. Tony smirked and laced their fingers together.

Just then Dr. Cassie Mutchin came in smiling. "Hey Fellas." She said.

"Hi Doctor Mutchin." Tony said.

"Please friends of Doctor Mallards. Call me Cassie." She said.

"Is there a reason I needed to come in for an appointment. Was something wrong with the amniotic fluid?" Gibbs asked.

"No nothing was wrong. I just figured you guys would like to get a peak at the newest member of the family." Cassie said.

"What you mean it's not too early to do an Sonagram?" Tony asked.

"No. 4 months is the earliest you can see the figure. Since Jethro is about 5 months along I thought it would be a good idea to take a look." Cassie said pulling the machine cart over to the bed.

'Alright this will be cold. Sorry." She said squirting some onto Gibbs's stomach.. Jethro flinched when the cold gel hit his skin.

"Alright if I don't miss my guess the baby should be right about... Here." She said pointing to a small blob on the screen. Gibbs and Tony strained to see the image.

"And just listen for a second." Cassie said pushing a button and a thump of sorts came into the room.

"I is that the h heart beat?" Tony asked.

"It is. A very strong heart beat." Cassie said. Gibbs felt Tony's hand squeezes his.

"I'll give you guys some time to talk." Cassie said stepping out with her nurse.

Gibbs finally found her voice. "Wow." He said.

"Yeah. Wow." Tony said.

"I can't believe that thing is in me. I mean I know what Sonagrams look like I've seen one once upon a time. But to have one done on me. Wow." Gibbs said still transfixed on the screen.

"When the times comes to find out the sex of the baby you want to know ahead of time?" Tony asked rubbing Gibbs hand.

"Can we discuss this later?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure can. Come let's get you dressed." Tony said leaning in and kissing Gibbs on the mouth.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**JUNE 6 MONTHS**

**NCIS -BULL PEN**

It was about Noon when Tony got an Instant message. "_You think Kate and McGee are gonna figure out we suspect something?"_ Came a message from Abby. Tony glanced up to see Gibbs working on a report.

"_I don't know. But I don't want to get caught by Gibbs Instant Messaging." _Tony typed.

In a minute the reply came. _"Oh someone is grouchy this morning. Bossman having a rough time?" _Abby asked.

"_Rough time. He didn't get much sleep last night. Said the baby kicked him a lot."_ Tony said. Gibbs who had been working on a report looked up and caught Tony's. Tony just smiled and went back to working on his report.

**5: PM**

Kate and McGee were about to walk out when Tony's desk phone rang. "Special Agent Dinozzo." Tony said. "Where is it?" Tony asked seeing Kate and McGee's faces grow weary. "Alright we'll be there." Tony said hanging up.

Gibbs who had been quietly watching his team asked. "Case?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Dead marine in Philadelphia." Tony looked at Kate and McGee. "Go get the truck I'll be down in a minute." Tony said. Kate and McGee hurried off and Tony looked at Gibbs.

"You gonna be ok for a few days?" Tony asked looking around.

"Yeah Dinozzo I think I can manage. Call me when you get there. I'll probably be at the house." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded. "Better be. If you need anything call Abby. I'll call Ducky and have him check on you when he gets back with the body." Tony said.

"Alright. Go." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and ran to the elevator not knowing that his family would change here soon.

**10: AM NEXT MORNING**

**NCIS ABBY'S LAB**

Gibbs came down to find Abby studying something on her computer. "Hey Abs you got a comparison?" Gibbs asked looking at the plasma screen on the wall.

"Not what we were thinking." Abby said.

"So what do we have?" Gibbs asked. Tony had called him when he got to Philadelphia and then just before he decided to sleep for a few hours. But this morning he hadn't heard from him which made him a little mad.

"You remember the woman that Tony introduced as his dad's girlfriend?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. But what does Dinozzo's dad's girlfriend have to do with the investigation?" Gibbs asked.

"Cause the victim is her son. Theodore Michals." Abby said smiling.

'Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs! You can't fake science." Abby said..

"Ok. Thanks Abs. Keep working on that other blood comparison I wanna know who his father is." Gibbs said leaving the lab.

**PHILADELPHIA NAVAL BASE.**

Kate and McGee were talking with Theodore's room mates. Tony who had just got done questioning his CO felt his phone vibrating. He glanced at the caller ID to see Gibbs cell number. "Dinozzo." Tony said.

"Got an ID on the victim,. But you ain't gonna like it." Gibbs said sternly.

"Who is it?" Tony asked.

"Name is Theodore Michals. His mother is Janet Michals your dad's girlfriend." Gibbs said.

Tony who was sitting at a conference table had lean over on the table. "Oh my god." Tony said.

"Thought you would like that. Any leads from his CO or friends?" Gibbs asked.

"CO said he was having problems with his Father. Guy came to talk to him and they got into a fight. Theodore was put in the brig for fighting." Tony said as Kate and McGee came in the room.

"Any one know who the guy was or what his name was?" Gibbs asked.

"CO is gonna get me the visitor logs. Hold on Kate and McGee are in gonna switch to speaker phone." Tony said.

"Hey hang in there." Gibbs said before Tony switched over to the speaker phone to let Kate and McGee tell of their findings. It was nearing the end of the briefings when Gibbs said something.

"I'll call Mrs. Michals." Gibbs said.

"No I'll go by and see her. I have a feeling on something.. I wanna check it out." Tony said.

"Alright. Be careful you guys." Gibbs said and hung up.

**1: PM**

**JANET MICHALS APARTMENT**

Tony stepped onto the landing of her apartment and sighed. He wished he didn't have to do this. When he knocked he didn't expect to see his father open the door. "Anthony." James Dinozzo said shocked.

"Dad. Umm is Janet in?" Tony asked.

"Yeah come in. She's just getting ready to go back to the office." James said. Tony made his way in and looked to the hall doorway to see Janet come in.

"James who was at the door. Oh hi." Janet said.

"Hi. I'm sorry to disturb you but I had a case." Tony said.

"Oh no problem. Did you come to see James?" Janet asked.

"Not exactly. Janet we had a Marine found dead on the local Naval base. We identified him this morning." Tony said.

Janet shook her head tears coming to her eyes. "No. NO Not Teddy." Janet sobbed.

"I'm sorry. But it was your son Theodore." Tony said.

Janet sank to the floor. "How did he die?" Janet asked pulling herself together.

"Our Medical Examiner hasn't ruled on cause of death. As soon as our investigation is through I will let you know. And if you like give you what we got." Tony said.

"Thank you." Janet said.

"Sure. I just want to a question. Was Theodore having any problems with his friends. That he told you of?" Tony asked.

"No. Everyone called him Teddy. His friends were always kind to him." Janet said.

'Alright. His CO said that he was having problems with his father. Do you know anything about that?" Tony asked.

"No. I guess his dad wanted to get to know him. His dad wasn't around when he was growing up. Teddy wanted to meet him when he was 18 so I gave him the information. Joshua didn't take to kindly to that. He told Teddy he was bastard child and that he didn't want to see him again." Janet said subsiding into tears.

"Is that when Teddy went into the service?" Tony asked.

"Yes. He said if his father didn't want him he would go where he is wanted. I begged him to wait and let his dad cool down but he left the next day and signed up." Janet said.

James who had been very quiet spoke up. "Janet we must go I have a board meeting in 15 minutes." He said.

Tony looked at him coldly. "You go to your board meeting. I'll take Janet wherever she needs to go." Tony said.

"Not necessary. Janet can come with me." James said.

"I'm staying here. My son was murdered. I wanna help Anthony as much as possible." Janet said.

"Fine. I gotta go." James said leaving.

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss Janet. I need to get in touch with my office back in DC. But if you think of anything or have any questions here is my card. I wrote me and Jethro's numbers on the back." Tony said.

"Thank you so much Anthony." Janet said hugging him.

"Please call me Tony." Tony said.

"Alright. Tell Jethro and your team thanks from me as well." Janet said.

"Will do. You take care." Tony said walking out of the apartment. While walking to his car Tony had the uneasy feeling that this case just wasn't what it seemed. And that his father had a hand in it somehow.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**JUNE STILL 6 MONTHS ALONG**

**NCIS - BULL PEN**

It had been a few days since Theodore Michals body had been found. Ducky had the cause of death as strangulation and then a stab wound to the gut. McGee and Kate had ran down every possible lead they had found. Tony who was working on a bank credit lead was stunned to see Janet walk into the bull pen. "Tony. I'm glad you're here." Janet said.

"Hi Janet. What can I do for you?" Tony asked standing up.

"You asked me to tell you if I suspected anyone that would want to harm Teddy." Janet said.

"Ok. Janet you remember my team mates Kate Todd and Timothy McGee. And our boss Jethro Gibbs." Tony said pulling a chair over for her.

"Yes. Nice to see you all again. Wish it was under better circumstances." Janet said.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss." Kate said.. "Thank you." Janet said.

"Janet who do you suspect is out to hurt your son?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I was going through some of James things trying to figure out the tax budget when I came across this check." She said handing it to Tony.

"It's a check for 10'000 dollars to Sgt Michael Rafity." Tony said. "That was Theodore's CO. Wonder why James would send him a check for 10 grand." Tony said.

"Look Tony is there any place we can talk. I need to tell you something." Janet said.

"Janet with all due respect if this has anything to do with the case the rest of team needs to know." Kate said.

"Well ok. James is Theodore's father." Janet said looking at Tony who was going through a file.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"When my ex husband left me about 22 years ago your dad came and helped me through that time. It was about that time that your mom was diagnosed with cancer. Your dad was livid. We kinda helped ease each others pain. Your mom died about 3 months after that. The day your mom died I learned I was pregnant." Janet said. Tony was in shock. Not many people knew how his mom had died. Tony glanced to Gibbs and got a nod.

"Come with me Janet. There is a room open." Tony said leading her out of the bull pen.

Kate who was shocked looked at Gibbs. "Did any one suspect that?" She asked.

"No. You 2 get back to work. McGee get the CO in here." Gibbs said.

**5 HOURS LATER**

About 4 o'clock McGee and Kate went and got Sgt Rafity. When they came through Gibbs stood but regretted it. "Dinozzo go do this interview." Gibbs said.

Tony looked at him worried. "Kate put Sgt Rafity in room 1. I'll be there in a minute." Tony said waiting for them to leave with the sergeant before he checked on Gibbs.

"You ok?" Tony asked a little worried.

"Yeah just got up to quick." Gibbs said.

"Alright. I'm gonna do this interview and then maybe you should think about letting me take you on home." Tony said.

"Yeah. Go do the interview. Make sure that he confesses." Gibbs said.

"Will do." Tony said going to the interview room.

Sgt Rafity was sitting at the table. "I didn't kill that kid." Rafity said.

"No one said you did. But it's strange that he was strangled then stabbed." Tony said.

"Look all I know is the kid was showing signs of weakness." Rafity said.

"Well I guess a 10 grand check will make you see that." Tony said laying the check on the table.

Rafity went cold. "Tell me why he hired you." Tony said.

"He said that he got this woman pregnant when his wife was sick. Asked if I could take care of the problem. Next thing I knew he gave me the check of 10 grand. I told him that Teddy was a good man." Rafity said.

"Did he give you a reason why he wanted you to kill Theodore?" Tony asked.

"No. Am I gonna be charged with murder?" Rafity asked.

"Gee I don't know your finger prints were on the buddy. My guess is yes. Stay here an officer will lead you to holding." Tony said standing and going back to his desk. Once at his desk he found a note on his computer.

_Gone home. See ya when you get there._

_L J_

Tony smirked and put his gun on his hip and looked over to Kate.

"Why are you still here?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs told me make sure you left when you got done." Kate said.

"Alright. Come on I'll walk you out." Tony said turning his lamp off and following Kate out of the office.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Tony walked in to find Gibbs passed out on the couch. What warmed Tony's heart most was the way Gibbs was holding his stomach. Made him smile. Tony sighed and squatted beside the couch. "Gibbs. Wake up." Tony said lightly shaking his lover awake.

"What time is it?" Gibbs asked sleepily.

"Almost 7. Sorry I didn't think it would take to long." Tony said.

"It's alright. I knew I figured you would go after James." Gibbs said letting Tony pull him to a sitting position.

"No. I'll let him stew tonight. Rafity is likely to tell him over his one phone call that he was questioned. So James is probably try to get everything in order." Tony said.

"Probably." Gibbs said following Tony into the kitchen.

"Did you call Cassie and set up an appointment?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. July 14th 9: am. I thought we might could go the night before stay over night that way we don't have to rush in there." Gibbs said.

'Sounds good. You eat?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Had some of the leftovers. You hungry?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Really just wanna go to bed and sleep. How about you?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good to me. But I hate to ask. Could you possibly rub my back? God it hurts so much." Gibbs said.

"Sure. Come on." Tony said leading them to the bedroom. He made Gibbs lay on his side so he wouldn't hurt the baby. Tony put some lotion in his hand and gently rubbed it into Gibbs lower back. Tony smiled when he heard Gibbs moan and kissed his neck.

"Back been sore all day?" Tony asked softly.

"Yeah." Gibbs said. For the next hour and a half they stayed in that position and finally went to sleep.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**JUNE 15TH 6 MONTHS PREGNANT**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Gibbs was sitting at the desk when Tony and Kate came in and Tony slammed a file onto his desk. "I take it James wasn't at the usual places." Gibbs said.

"No. We even went to a couple of the closet bars." Kate said.

"We need to find him. McGee trace his cell phone." Gibbs said. Tony sat down and picked up his phone dialing Janice's number. "Hello you've reached my home number if you this is an emergency please call my cell. Otherwise leave your name and phone number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Came the voice. Tony hung the phone up and called her cell.

"What could Janice know?" Kate asked.

"She could've talked to James." Gibbs said.

"Janice? Hey it's Tony." Tony said.

"Oh Hi have you seen your father?" Janice asked.

"No was he coming here?" Tony asked getting the attention of Kate McGee and Gibbs.

"He said he wanted to make amends with you." Janice said.

"Alright. Well if you hear from him again could you call me. Either here or my cell?" Tony asked.

'Sure can. Tony when you find him I hope you can work through your differences." Janice said.

"Oh we'll work through em. Have a good day." Tony said hanging up.

" Is James Dinozzo coming here?" Gibbs asked.

"Janice said he wanted to come make amends with me. I highly doubt that." Tony said.

Just then his desk phone signaled he had a call. "Dinozzo." Tony said. "Escort him to Interrogation one." Tony said hanging up.

"He's here." Tony said standing.

"Kate go with him. McGee go observe." Gibbs said. All 3 of his agents were walking out of the office area.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

James Dinozzo was sitting at the table hands clasped. Tony and Kate walked in Tony took a seat behind in front of him. 'Anthony please tell me why I was brought into this room?" James asked.

"We need to talk." Tony said.

"Yes we do. But not in here. And she don't need to listen." James said indicating Kate.

"Mr. Dinozzo we have reason to believe that you paid Teddy's CO to kill him. Is it true?" Kate asked.

"That's absurd. Where did you hear that?" James asked.

"Rafity told us that you paid him 10 grand to kill Teddy." Kate said.

"He lied to you Agent Todd." James said.

"So this signature on the check ain't yours?" Tony asked showing him the check in the evidence bag. James paled.

'Let me set it up for you. You figured that if Tony met Teddy Tony would notice the resemblance. You couldn't have that so you went to Rafity and asked if he could make the kid pay. Make the job a little rougher. Only Rafity's men went to far. They killed him." Kate said.

"Anthony? I didn't kill that boy." James said.

"Kate do me a favor and go see what the others want for lunch?" Tony asked.

"But..." Kate was shocked,

"Please." Tony said. Kate nodded and left the room. She knew Tony was gonna do something that wasn't good. She rushed into the bull pen and found Gibbs still looking at the computer.

"Dinozzo give you a confession?" Gibbs asked.

"No. But Tony is gonna do something that he might regret." Kate said.

"Oh dear god. Is McGee in the observation room?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Kate said. Gibbs sat and prayed Tony would keep his cool..

**BACK IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM**

Tony stared icily at James. "I know about Teddy. I know all about what happened." Tony said.

James looked at him. "How did you find out?" James asked.

"Really none of your concern. The point is I know." Tony said.

"I didn't want you to find out." James said.

"Apparently. Did mom know about the affair?" Tony asked.

"Cause if she did that's probably what killed her." Tony said.

"Your mother never suspected it. She thought I was playing poker with my buddies." James said coyly.

"I'm glad. Probie get an officer in here." Tony said walking out.

**BULL PEN**

Tony came back in and Kate looked at him. "Well did he confess?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony said.

McGee came in at that time and looked at Tony. "He's in booking. Bellowing that you deserted him." He said.

Tony shook his head rolling his eyes. "Yeah well. It could've been worse." Tony said. Kate Gibbs and McGee all nodded and went back to work.

**8: PM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs was laying in the bed and Tony was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Tony had called Janice and let her know that they had caught Teddy's killer. Janice had offered to tell Tony about Teddy sometime. Tony came out of the bathroom and crawled into the bed beside Gibbs. Gibbs rolled over and faced him smiling. "You ok?" He asked stroking Tony's arm.

"Yeah." Tony said.

"Did he say why he did it?" Gibbs asked.

"Just that he couldn't have me finding out." Tony said sighing. "Which shouldn't have mattered considering when momma died I just gave up on him. Just didn't want fight no more." Tony said.

"Well there is one thing that won't happen when this baby comes. That's you running off with someone else. Cause if you do I swear to God Dinozzo I'll come find you and kill your ass." Gibbs said.

Tony laughed. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Cause you'd have to beat me to get me to leave you or our child.." He said leaning and kissing Gibbs on forehead. "Come on roll over and let's get some sleep." Tony said.

"K." Gibbs said rolling over facing away from Tony and feeling Tony wrap his arms around him was comforting.

TBC

MORE TO COME.


	21. Chapter 21

**JULY 3RD 7 MONTHS NOON**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs was standing in the kitchen getting the ribs ready. Tomorrow they were having Kate Ducky McGee and Abby over. Gibbs had seen the Director the week before claiming he needed 5 months off for personal leave. He had the overtime and she almost gladly gave it em. He was already experiencing the baby kicking in his ribs and it made him hurt all over sometimes. Cassie had warned him that if it kicked really hard it would cause him to feel weak. And just to lay down and rest. Tony came in and wrapped his arms around Gibbs extended waist. Kissing his neck and laying his chin on Gibbs' shoulder he asked. "Should you be up doing all of this?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Besides the ribs need to thaw out this afternoon and then they need to marinate overnight." Gibbs said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get some of the other stuff for tomorrow. I need to check on Mrs. Gracin at the old place." Tony said kissing Gibbs' cheek.

"Alright. Don't be long. I hoped we would get a nap in together." Gibbs said turning in Tony's arms.

"Oh sounds nice. I'll be back as soon as I can. You need anything call me." Tony said Gibbs nodded and watched Tony walk out the door.

**12:30 PM**

**JANET MICHALS RESIDENCE**

Tony stood out on the stoop preparing himself for this. Janet had asked to see him. She wanted to tell him about Teddy and why her and James made the horrible mistake they did. Tony knocked on the door and was startled when it opened suddenly. Janet was standing in her business suit attire with a small grin on her face. "Tony. Thank you for coming." Janet said.

"No problem." Tony said stepping into the door. It wasn't a month ago he came to this exact door and told this woman her child was killed.

"Where is your better half?" Janet asked. Unlike his father Janet thought Jethro and Tony were a perfect match.

"Oh he's home. He caught a stomach bug last week. Knocked him off his feet for a while." Tony said.

"Ohh poor fella. Well please tell him I hope he feels better." Janet said motioning for Tony to sit down.

"Sure will. Not to sound to rude but why did you want me to come in the first place." Tony asked.

"Isn't rude at all. Reason I asked you to come was to show you some things and to tell you that your dad and me were wrong to do what we did." Janet said.

"I'm just glad my mother never found out about it." Tony said.

Janet nodded. "Your father wanted to tell your mother. But I begged him. I told him let her die in peace. Thinking at least he was decent enough to keep it a secret." Janet said.

"Father never did anything decent. He won't get out of prison for what he did. I'll make sure of it." Tony said.

"Don't worry. He's paying for what he did. Teddy never approved of him." Janet said. "Now the other reason I called you here. I have a photo album full of pictures that I have copies of. I was hoping you would like to have em and maybe once you've seen em I can tell you some stories of Teddy. Maybe help you get to know your Half brother." Janet said.

"Are you sure about this. Cause my father claims that I am not worthy cause I'm gay." Tony said.

Janet laid her hand on Tony's knee. "Your father was wrong. I grew up believing that every person should love who they chose. Whether it be man or woman. And Teddy grew up the same way. Believe me you are the best example I could hope my son would follow." Janet said.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Tony said.

Janet squeezed his knee and nodded. "Let me get those pictures." Janet said leaving the room and leaving Tony to his thoughts.

TBC

MORE TO COME SOON! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED


	22. Chapter 22

**July- 4th 11: AM**

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

Gibbs was resting on the couch when the door bell rang. He hoisted himself off the couch and answered it. "Hey Duck." He said.,

"Jethro. Where is young Anthony." Ducky asked walking in.

"He's outside getting the grill set up." Gibbs said.

"Have you decided if you wanna find out the sex?" Ducky asked.

"Tony does. It's all up to him." Gibbs said. Just then the door was knocked on again.

Ducky grabbed it for Gibbs. "Abigail." Ducky said,

"Hey Duckman." Abby said coming in.

"Gibbs!" She said hugging him.

"Hey Abs." He said smirking.

There was another knock at the door. Ducky opened it and smiled. "Caitlin. Timothy," He said.

"Hey Ducky." Kate said.

"Hi Ducky." McGee said.

"Come on in. Tony is outback doing the grill." Ducky said.

"You mean Tony actually is domesticated?" Kate asked.

"Yes Katie I am." Tony said coming into the living room wiping his hands off on a hand towel.

"Tony don't call me that. I hate it." Kate said.

Tony smirked. "I know." He said.

Gibbs who was sitting on the couch resting his back spoke. "Dinozzo." He said in a sharp tone.

"Sorry Boss." Tony said.

**1: PM**

The food had been dished out and everyone was sitting around eating. "So Tony have you spoken to Janet since we finished the investigation?" Kate asked.

"I went and seen her yesterday. And she's doing ok." Tony said pushing his potato salad around.

Gibbs smiled. "She gave Tony some albums to look. Documenting Teddy's childhood." He said.

"Oh that was nice of her." Kate said.

"Yeah it was." Tony said. McGee looked at Kate and she looked at him. "Tell em." He mouthed.

"Guys me and Tim have something to tell you guys." Kate said.

Tony, Gibbs, Ducky and Abby all looked up at them. "What?" Tony asked.

"Well we sorta kinda been dating." Tim said.

Everyone looked at each other and then burst out laughing. "Young Timothy we all suspected it." Ducky said.

"You did?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Kate. McGee may not be like Tony and exploit all the ladies he sees. But he did start bragging about this one girl. A few months ago." Abby said.

"And you all are ok with this?" Tim asked.

"Well in the office keep displays of affection to a minimum. But other than that I'm fine with it. Tony you ok with it after I leave on paternity leave?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it's great guys. Just don't hurt each other." Tony said.

"We won't." Kate said smiling at Tim.

"So Gibbs when do you and Tony find out the sex of the baby?" Abby asked.

"The 16th of this month." Tony said.

"Cool. You planning on going on Maternity leave soon Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"I've already put in for the time off til after the first of the year." Jethro said.

"That's good." Ducky said.

**GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE**

**8: PM**

Tony sat down beside Gibbs on the couch and watched his lover sleep. Gibbs in the past month or so had taken to fallen asleep with his left hand on his abdomen. Tony smirked and let his own hand gently settle on Gibbs'. Gibbs woke slightly and smirked at him. "Done with the dishes?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Why don't we go on to bed?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good." Gibbs said taking Tony's offered hand and pulling up.

"Maybe a nice back massage?" Tony asked kissing Gibbs forehead.

"Sounds even better." Gibbs said slowly standing up with Tony's help. Gibbs leaned on him for a few minutes.

"Come on Babe. Let's go . Seems to me little bit is making you a little more tired lately." Tony said laying a gentle hand on Gibbs stomach and rubbing lightly.

"He's moving more." Gibbs said.

"Oh so you think it's a boy do you?" Tony asked smirking.

"Well it's a 50/50 chance." Gibbs said. Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs on the lips. When Gibbs broke it off cause he needed to breath he said.

"Come on. You promised a back massage." Gibbs said.

"Yes I did." Tony said leading them up to the bedroom.

TBC

MORE TO COME! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED.


	23. Chapter 23

**_So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Life took a bad turn. But Monday's will be update day if i have new chapters. _**

**July- 15th 12 :PM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS RESIDENCE**

Tony had packed their bags before he left for work. They had decided that since Gibbs' appointment was at 9 in the morning like most of them have been they would stay in Richmond instead of getting up at 4 and driving 5 hours there. Gibbs being on semi paternity leave only worked the afternoons til Tony got off work. So that left the whole morning for him to rest his aching back. Since it was going on noon Gibbs figured he better start getting ready. Since he was confined to the desk he did most of the searches and back ground checks and the rest of the team did the ground work. But today he was off so he could rest up for the trip to Richmond. The trip that would tell em what they would be welcoming into the world. Gibbs was startled when there was knock at the door. He snaggedhis coat from the rack and looked through the peep whole to see Janet Michals. "Miss Michals?" Gibbs asked.

"Please call me Janet. And sorry to intrude but I was hoping Tony would be home." Janet said.

"Oh well he is at work. But I could call his cell for you." Jethro said.

"Oh no don't bother him. I just wanted to see if he enjoyed the pictures." Janet said.

"He's looked at em every night." Gibs said.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." Janet said smirking.

"I think he is trying to know Teddy. Tony probably feels like he missed out on his little brothers life." Gibbs said.

"I can see that. I feel like I took his mom away from him." Janet said.

Tony who had snuck in while Jethro and Janet were talking startled them when he said. "You didn't have nothing to do with my mother's death." Tony said leaning on the door facing.

"Oh Tony." Janet said getting up and hugging him.

"I can't believe he let you believe it was your fault she died. Or you were somehow responsible." Tony said hugging her back. Jethro who had gotten up went into the living and touched Tony's arm when he went by.

"He didn't. But he felt I should feel responsible and I just took from that." Janet said.

"Well you shouldn't my mom didn't die from a heart ache. She died with cancer." Tony said.

"I know." Janet said. Gibbs who was in the living room watched the man he loved console the woman who had more or less destroyed his family.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**TONY'S CAR**

Tony was driving the 2 hour drive to Richmond. Gibbs was beside him resting his eyes. When he stirred from his nap Tony smirked at him. "How was your nap?" Tony asked reaching his hand over and rubbing Gibbs stomach.

"Ok. Sorry I conked out. Guess I was more tired than I thought." Gibbs said.

"Oh Babe don't worry about it. You and Little one needed the rest. Besides gave me time to think." Tony said.

"What about?" Gibbs asked raising the seat a little.

"About James and Janet. Teddy." Tony said.

"And what did you come to?" Gibbs asked.

"That this kid never needs to meet my father. It needs to just stick to our team. And I do mean our team cause even tho you won't admit it you love em as family." Tony said smirking at his lover.

"Yeah I do. But this child needs to know it's grandfather." Gibbs said.

"Yeah well unless your dad is still living. It'll be calling Ducky grandpa. Cause my father ain't fit to be a grandfather." Tony said taking the turnoff for the Richmond exit. Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment causing Tony to look at him worried.

"What's wrong. Babe?" Tony asked.

"Little one is using my ribs as a foot board." Gibbs said tried moving to get comfortable.

Tony laid his hand on Gibbs stomach and smiled once he felt the baby kicking his hand. "Let's see about getting a hotel and then you getting some much needed rest." Tony said.

**RICHMOND HOTEL**

Tony smiled when he came out and seen Gibbs already under the covers dozing. "Someone really needed sleep." Tony said slipping under the covers next to Gibbs and laying his hand on the ever growing stomach.

"This kid is gonna kill me before it's born." Gibbs said turning his head and tiredly looked at Tony.

Tony laughed softly and rubbed Gibbs' stomach. "Hey little one you gotta let daddy rest. He gets real cranky if he doesn't get some sleep." Tony said against Gibbs' skin.

Gibbs laughed. "You ain't seen cranky Dinozzo. Come on we gotta be at Cassie's at 8." Gibbs said doing the roll over onto his side.

"K. G'night babe." Tony said kissing Gibbs passionately. Both succumbing to the sleep that pulled em.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**_Ok all fixed sorry about that._**

**JULY- 16TH 8: AM**

**DR. CASSIE'S.**

Tony pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He walked around and got Gibbs out and they walked into the lobby. "Hey Mr. Dinozzo. Dr. Mitchum is running late. But she called and said to put you in the first exam room." Shelly the receptionist said.

"Thanks." Tony said ushering a very tired Gibbs through the back halls.

"Here you are. She just pulled in so it'll be a few minutes." Shelly said leaving the room. Gibbs eased himself down into the chairs on the wall.

"You feeling ok this morning?" Tony asked squatting in front of him.

"Yeah. Just tired. I only got up 6 times to pee." Gibbs said. Tony smirked and ran his hand up and down Gibbs arm.

Cassie Mitchum came in and smiled. 'Ahh I like seeing the daddy taking care of mommy." Cassie said.

Gibbs glared at her. "I ain't Mommy." Gibbs said.

"Ducky mentioned you wouldn't like that. Guess I owe him 20 bucks." Cassie said. "Alright Gibbs let's get you up onto the table and take a look at you guys little one." Cassie said. Tony turned and pulled Gibbs up and helped him onto the table. When Gibbs leaned back Tony was at his head with his hands on each shoulder keeping him grounded. Cassie had draped a cloth over the top part of his chest and squirted a little gel onto his stomach.

"Seeing as your 7 months next month I wanna start doing weekly visits. The closer we get to D day the closer you are to experiencing bleeding and such." Cassie said moving the wand over Gibbs stomach.

"I have one question. Is this a mandatory C section?" Gibbs asked.

"Well in the past male pregnancies the men have had openings where the baby will come out. The Anal is widened a certain more than it is for a big bowel movement." Cassie said.

"So what's the choice?" Gibbs asked.

"Caesarian or natural. Like all women have those 2 options." Cassie said. "Alright there is your little baby fellas." Cassie said pointing to the screen. Gibbs was speechless when he looked at the screen. He brought his hand up to take hold of Tony's who gently squeezed it. "You guys wanna know the sex of the baby?" Cassie asked.

"Please." Tony said knowing Gibbs was fighting his emotions.

"Well fellas. Think you can handle a baby girl?" Cassie asked. Gibbs lost his battle and tears came down his cheeks. "I'll give you guys a few minutes to soak that in. I wanna see you in my office before you leave. We need to discuss some things." Cassie said handing Gibbs some tissues and stepping out of the room. Tony stepped around the table and took the tissues out of Gibbs' hand and wiped his stomach off.

"Come on big guy let's get you sitting up." Tony said helping Gibbs to sit up. Tony knew Gibbs was still registering this shock of finding out he would be a father to yet another daughter. "Dr. Cassie wants us in her office. Let's go so we can get back to hotel and you and me can talk." Tony said leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to Gibbs' forehead.

"Ok." Gibbs said.

**DR. CASSIE'S OFFICE**

Tony lead Gibbs into the office and helped him ease into one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Oh good you came on in. So how are you guys doing. Still in shock?" Cassie asked.

"Shock don't even cover it." Gibbs said.

Cassie smirked. "Alright then. What I need to discuss with you is how you want to proceed. Cause Richmond is really the best place for you to have this kid." Cassie said.

"So what are you saying. If he goes into labor in DC he's at risk?" Tony asked.

"Yes it could. Once the water breaks. If it breaks there is a chance the baby could lose oxygen. Especially with the age factor." Cassie said.

"So we should probably plan for a caesarian then?" Tony asked.

Gibbs who was still sitting not talking cleared his throat. "When is the earliest I can have the C Section? And what should I do to make it an easy recovery?" Gibbs asked.

"The earliest is probably September 1st. 1st week of September seeing as your due date is in September. As for the recovery. You can't do no heavy lifting for about 3 weeks. Then it is minimal stuff. Like a jug of milk or what not. Don't go out and hall in a 100 lb man into custody." Cassie said.

Tony smirked. "She got you boss." He said.

"You'd need at least 6 weeks to recover." Cassie said.

"Ok." Gibbs said.

"Other than that the only thing I can think of is setting a date for the actual caesarian. Or are we certain you're going that route?" Cassie asked.

Tony looked to Gibbs and sighed. "Let us get back to you on that. I think me and Jethro need to talk a little before making that decision." Tony said.

"Alright fellas. I gave you enough to think about. I'll see you next month. See Shelly to set up the appointments." Cassie said standing and shaking both hands.

Tony stood up and held his hand out for Gibbs. "Come on." Tony said helping him stand.

**HOTEL**

Tony and Gibbs laid down for a while. Tony was softly stroking Gibbs' stomach. He learned when Gibbs was tense or worried it soothed him and baby a little. "Wanna tell me why you got so quiet in the doctor's office?" Tony asked keeping his voice calm and soft.

"I was in shock." Gibbs said.

Tony knew that evasive maneuver Gibbs had. "Uh huh. You may can lie to everyone else. But I ain't buying it. So what was it Babe?" Tony asked.

"Thinking about Kelly." Gibbs said.

Tony had a suspicion that was what it was about. "Oh?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Tony what if this kid gets hurt cause of our jobs?" Gibbs asked.

"It won't. Gibbs we'll be there to protect HER. She'll know that both her daddies love her. And that she has our team. No our family on her side." Tony said.

"I can't let this kid get hurt like I did Kelly. I just can't." Gibbs said succumbing to tears.

Tony pulled him into his arms and held him. "She won't. And you won't. Trust me." Tony said kissing his forehead.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**_Ok here we go. Angst. I know you love it. Hope you like it._**

**AUGUST 15****TH**** 8 MONTHS 11:AM**

**NCIS- BULL PEN**

Tony had been sitting at his desk when he seen Ducky come and stand in front of him. "What is it Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Anthony have you heard from Jethro?" The English medical examiner asked.

"Not in the last hour or so. Why?" Tony asked a little concerned.

"Well I tried his cell phone but it seems to not be on." Ducky said.

Tony smirked. "He's probably turned it off so he can sleep some more. Baby kept him up all night." Tony said typing on his computer.

"Maybe so. But I may stop by and check on him just in case." Ducky said.

"I'm sure he would love to see you Duck." Tony said. Ducky went to the elevator.

Kate who was sitting at her desk looked at him. "Have you guys thought of names?" Kate asked.

"We've talked it through. But we're butting heads. I want Melissa. He wants Allison." Tony said shrugging.

"Hmm." Kate said.

"Care to go to lunch?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Kate said.

**12 NOON**

**LOCAL RESTAURANT**

Kate and Tony were eating lunch. "So I thought about your name problem. What about combining. Or using one as a middle name." Kate said.

"Well the second would cause a whole new argument. Which one would be the first and which would be middle." Tony said.

Kate smirked. "Ahh. Well you'll think of something. How is Gibbs doing?" Kate asked.

Tony sighed. "He's ok. He's some times a little cranky. But I can't rightly blame him. If I had to carry a kid in my stomach I'd be a little cranky too." Tony said.

"Yeah. Did you guys decide on the C Section or Natural child birth?" Kate asked like it was most natural thing in the world to be talking about her male boss having a baby.

"Right now Gibbs says he wants to schedule the Caesarian. Just to be sure that she is safe." Tony said.

"Tony I'm really proud of you. You've gone from being annoying to you worry about Gibbs constantly. And when you're not doing that you are almost acting like Gibbs." Kate said.

"Fatherhood will do that to you." Tony said.

"Come on let's go check on your guy." Kate said standing.,

GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Tony and Kate entered the house and Tony went to the bedroom. He didn't find Gibbs there so he went to what they were re doing as the nursery. He wasn't there either. When he came down the stairs Kate was standing in the living room. "He asleep?" Kate asked.

"No. He's not up there. GIBBS!" Tony yelled.

"Tony look." Kate said pointing to the basement door that was open. Tony had told Gibbs when he started showing a lot that it would be better for him to stay off the stairs going down to the basement. Gibbs agreed saying that he mostly likely wouldn't feel up to going down there. Tony walked over to the door and walked onto the wood plank so he could see down and near the boat. That was when his heart stopped. Gibbs was lying at the bottom of the steps clutching his stomach moaning.

"Jethro." Tony said running down.

"Tony something's wrong." Gibbs said painfully.

"Alright. KATE CALL AN AMBULANCE." Tony called.

"On it." Kate said going to the living room on her cell.

Tony was rubbing Gibbs' back and assessing the damage. "What were you doing down here?" Tony asked.

"Was trying to find a box to store the stuffed animals that Abby has taken to buying." Gibbs said laying his head back down when it started pounding.

"Ambulance is on it's way along with Ducky. Who will meet us at the hospital." Kate said.

"K." Tony said keeping his hand moving on Gibbs' back.

"I'm gonna call Cassie and let her know see if she has friends at Bethesda." Tony said pulling his cell phone out.

"Tony?" Kate asked.

"Yeah?" Tony looked up to her pointing to under Gibbs's pelvic area and finding blood. Tony swallowed and looked at Gibbs who was pale. Tony said a prayer to God then. Save em both.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL - ER WAITING**

Tony was sitting in chairs with Kate Abby and Tim when Ducky came out. "How is the Boss man?" Abby asked eagerly.

"The fall ruptured the water. Tony they're gonna have to deliver the baby early. You wanna be in the room?" Ducky asked.

"Definitely. But will he be awake?" Tony asked.

"Yes. He's been adamant about being awake so he can see her." Ducky said.

"Ok. Lead the way." Tony said.

"I'll come and let you all know how Father and Baby are." Ducky said to the 3 remaining people him and Tony going through double doors.

**OPERATING ROOM**

Gibbs was on a table his left arm held out to his side with all sorts of IV's in them. His right arm was free and he was glad. He looked over when the door from scrub room was opened. "Hey Doctor Mallard." Cassie said.

"Hello Cassie Dear how is our patients doing?" Ducky asked.

"Just fixing to make the first incision." Cassie said.

"Jethro Tony is getting into the protective stuff. He'll be here in a moment." Ducky said. Just then a nurse opened the door for Tony and he walked over to Gibbs head.

"He how you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Numb." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked and laid a hand on Gibbs's shoulder. "Hey I thought of a name we could use." Tony said taking the stool that Ducky put under him.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Sasha Caitlin." Tony said.

"Pretty. I love it." Gibbs said.

"Alright gentlemen. We have ourselves a baby girl." Cassie said pulling the baby out of Gibbs. "The nurse is gonna take her to get cleaned and checked out. If Daddy wants to go with her he can." Cassie said.

"Up to you." Tony said rubbing Gibbs arm.

"Go. Be with our daughter. Make sure she's ok." Gibbs said. Tony kissed his hand and left to follow the incubator.

**8: PM**

**MATERNITY WARD- GIBBS' ROOM**

Gibbs woke to the sound of someone talking quietly to something. "Mmmmm." He moaned.

"Jet? How you feeling?" Tony asked standing up.

"Sore." Gibbs said.

"Figured you would be." Tony said running his hand down Gibbs cheek.

"Where's the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"Right here Jethro." Ducky said standing from the rocking chair where he was cooing over her. Tony took the baby and placed her on Gibbs chest.

"Oh Tony." Gibbs said getting a good look at their daughter.

"I know. She's perfect." Tony said.

Cassie came in and smiled. "I see you are finally awake." She said smirking.

"Is she ok?" Gibbs asked.

"She's fine. Weighed in at 7 lbs 4 ounces. 21 inches long. Perfect weight for a premature baby." Cassie said.

"And me?" Gibbs asked.

"You're doing good. You lost some blood but we gave it back to you. Right now you need to worry about little one there. You guys have a name picked out?" Cassie asked. Gibbs looked at Tony who just nodded.

"Sasha Caitlin. Dinozzo Gibbs." Tony said rubbing his finger over the baby's hand.

"Perfect name. I'll get her birth certificate started and I'll be back to check on you 3." Cassie said leaving the room.

Gibbs looked at Tony and shook his head. "What made you decide on those names?" Gibbs asked.

"Sasha is a strong name. Means she can handle anything that comes her way. Caitlin for one of the women who will have her back most of the time." Tony said.

"Hey Sasha . As scary as it may seem we're your dads." Gibbs said looking at the turquoise eyes staring back at him. Her sandy brown hair and all.

"Ducky went to let everyone know where to find us. So we'll probably have a few visitors here shortly." Tony said

"Abby Kate and McGee. Did you call..." Gibbs shut up before he said anything else.

"Did I call who?" Tony asked.

"No one Tony. " Gibbs said just as the door opened to reveal Abby Kate Ducky and Tim all come in.

"Gibbs!!!!" Abby said excited and ran to him.

"Easy Abby. Our newest member is asleep." Ducky said.

"Oh you guys she is gorgeous." Kate said looking over Abby's shoulder.

"Yes she is. What's her name?" Abby asked carefully sitting on the bed beside Gibbs' legs.

"Sasha Caitlin Dinozzo Gibbs." Tony said proudly looking down at his daughter.

"What a sweet name for such a gorgeous girl." Abby said. Tony smirked at Gibbs and kissed his head. Their daughter was here now. And now a whole new chapter was starting.

TBC [HA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS DONE? FIRST YEAR OF PARENTHOOD.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hi all, Thank you for all the support. I will be bak with more later._**

**AUGUST 17****TH**** [2 DAYS OLD 9: AM**

**BETHESDA HOSPITAL - MATERNITY WARD**

Gibbs was resting on the bed with Sasha in a portable crib beside it. The doctors had told him that he would go home in a few days. So that meant he got some much needed rest. Cause he knew that once he was home Sasha would not let him rest. He was pulled from his thoughts when Tony stepped into the room with Cassie behind him. "Hey." Tony said softly.

"Hey. Hi Cassie." Gibbs said.

"Hey Gibbs. Listen I told Tony that if you want I can spring you from this place this afternoon. You and Sasha are doing remarkable well. All I require is that you stay off your feet for 2 weeks. And after that it's limited mobility. You had major surgery which means 6 weeks of very limited movement. And as much as your gonna hate to hear this. No bending over the crib and picking her up." Cassie said.

"WHAT??? I can't pick my baby up?" Gibbs all but shouted.

"Hey Jet listen I took the 2 weeks off. So it's ok. I'll hand her to you. It'll be fine." Tony said smiling at him.

"I'll be back as soon as I get the paper work processed." Cassie said.

Tony sat down and looked into the portable crib at their daughter. "She eat this morning?" Tony asked. "Yeah about 7: am." Gibbs said.

"K. How about you sleep for a while and if she needs anything I am here. Cassie's right you just had surgery." Tony said.

"Tony." Gibbs warned.

"Jet get some sleep. Trust me in a few days you won't have any sleep due to this little miracle." Tony said laying his hand on Sasha's small back.

"K. Tony?" Gibbs asked.

'Hmmm?" Tony asked turning to Gibbs.

"Thank you." Gibbs said softly.

"For what?" Tony asked.

"For being here through this. And getting me through this." Gibbs said.

"Oh Jet trust me there wasn't anywhere else I had rather been. Get some sleep." Tony said leaning in and kissing Gibbs on the forehead.

**NCIS -BULL PEN**

**NOON**

Tim and Kate were at there desks working when Abby and Ducky came up. "Any word from Anthony about Gibbs?" Ducky asked.

"Nothing yet." Kate said just then Tony came breezing in.

"Tony why aren't you at the hospital?" Abby asked.

"Hey Abs. Glad you guys are all here. They're releasing Gibbs and Sasha this evening. Gibbs is resting so I came in to work on my report. And then I am gonna go get the outfit we will take her home in." Tony said.

"How is Jethro doing?" Ducky asked.

"Cassie said he's doing fine. Told him for 2 weeks he can't bend over and lift Sasha. So Kate you're in charge I am taking 2 weeks off. I already cleared it with Mike." Tony said. Mike Crossgrove was the new NCIS director. And was a good friend of Gibbs. Once Jenny left the seat when she figured out she couldn't get Gibbs Mike took over and realized what his friend had. And was supportive of the new addition.

"Tony do you think tomorrow me and Tim maybe even Abby can come by and see Sasha?" Kate asked.

"Of course. I'm sure Gibbs will be thrilled to see you guys." Tony said.

"Ok. Just call us if you don't think it'll be a good time." Kate said.

**7: PM**

**GIBBS HOSPITAL ROOM**

Tony had brought Gibbs some lose fitting pants and a shirt. Gibbs came out of the bathroom while Tony was dressing Sasha. "Mmm it's gonna feel good to be home." Gibbs said easing down on the hospital bed.

Cassie came in and smiled. "Good you're up. Here are the forms for you to sign. It's just saying that you agree to the after care at home. And that you and Sasha will be back 3 days for a check up and her follow up shot." Cassie said handing Gibbs the clipboard. Tony noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"Ok. Here is the wheel chair and I'll see you guys in a few days." Cassie said leaving. Gibbs looked at the offending chair.

"Come on Jet trust me you don't wanna walk out of this hospital." Tony said kissing his forehead.

"Ok." Gibbs said. Tony smiled sometimes he could get this guy to do anything.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_Here we go another chapter. Now is the time you tell me what i do. Do i continue or end the story. Do you guys wanna see more of Tim/Kate or what. Let me know in Feedback._

**9: PM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Tony had called Ducky from the car and he was coming over with Gerald and helping with getting Baby Gibbs and Jethro in. "Hey Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Hello Jethro. Can you stand on your own?" Ducky asked.

"I can manage Duck. Tony got Sasha?" Gibbs asked.

"He does indeed. Come on let's get you inside." Ducky said.

Once they were all in Tony looked at Gibbs. "You wanna go get in bed?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"Ok me and Ducky will get you up there ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Tony put the bassinet by the bed." Gibbs said.

"I'm gonna do that as soon as I get you into bed. Now ready to tackle the stairs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said. 20 minutes later Gibbs Tony and Ducky were upstairs in the master bedroom. Gibbs was on the bed and Tony had the bassinet set up.

"Well fellas I think I will make my exit. I'll stop by in the morning and check on you 3." Ducky said.

"Thanks Ducky." Tony said.

"Anthony take care of these 2." Ducky said.

"I plan to Duck." Tony said. Ducky made his exit and Tony watched as Gibbs looked at Sasha.

""Ready for some sleep. I changed her before we left the hospital. And she should sleep for a while." Tony said.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"You ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah just really sore and tired." Gibbs said.

Tony had seen the paleness and was worried. "Cassie gave you some pain medication. Want one?" Tony asked.

"No." Gibbs said adjusting into the bed.

"No? They're good stuff." Tony said.

"No I wanna be able to get up to get her during the night." Gibbs said.

"Jet no bending over for a while. Why don't you let me take the first night. You need sleep." Tony said touching his hand.

"No Tony I wanna be able to do this." Gibbs said.

"I know but you need to take it easy." Tony said sitting down on the bed taking Gibbs hand and smiling.

"Alright give me some of the pain Medication." Gibbs said. Tony smirked giving him 2 of the pain medication.

"Thanks." Gibbs said downing the pills and laying back carefully on the bed.

"Sure thing. Rest up. We have the whole gang coming tomorrow to spend time with the newest member." Tony said kissing him.

"Oh boy." Gibbs said letting his eyes close.

"Just relax and I'll get her tonight." Tony said rubbing Jethro's arm soothingly. Tony smirked and went back downstairs and started making bottles for little Sasha.

**AUG- 18****TH**

9 AM

DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE

Tony was getting the coffee pot ready for his first cup. The night had gone surprisingly well considering Sasha got up 5 times to eat and diaper changes. Tony was surprised he felt so human right now. He walked back upstairs and found Jethro awake trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light from the window. "Morning." Tony said crawling back in the bed beside Jethro and kissing him.

"Morning. Sasha awake?" Jethro asked.

Tony looked over at the bassinet that was on his side fo the bed and smirked seeing the baby sound asleep. "She's still out." Tony said laying on his side.

"What time are her Aunts and Uncle coming?" Gibbs asked smirking.

"They said to call with whatever time is good for us. So I was thinking I would call about 11:30. When they get here I'll leave the girls with you. While me and Tim go get some Lunch." Tony said.

"I hope Ducky stays cause I'll need help keeping Abby from smothering Sasha." Jethro said laughing softly then regretting it..

Tony winced with him. "How bout when Ducky gets here we go and wipe off a little. And I'll change the dressing on the incision." Tony said sitting up a little.

"Wish I could shower." Jethro said.

"In a week or so." Tony said.

Just as Gibbs was gonna reply the doorbell sounded causing Sasha to wake and cry. Tony picked her up and handed her to Gibbs who was soothing her. "Take care of her while I go let our doctor in." Tony said laughing while he left the room.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

11: AM

GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Tony and Ducky had gotten Gibbs all settled on the couch. Sasha laying on his lap asleep after a warm bottle. Ducky was sitting with Gibbs while Tony got the pie he had made out of the oven. "So have you decided how long you're taking off?" Ducky asking referring to Jethro.

"As long as I need to." Gibbs said. Tony came in and sat down in the recliner.

"Gerald should be here soon. He said he wanted to come see the new addition." Ducky said.

"Come see Sasha or come see you Duck?" Gibbs said teasing.

"Well I would love to see Gerald. I've missed him since he left for his therapy." Ducky said.

"Most all of us has Ducky." Tony said. There was no mistake that Gerald and Tony were friends. They shared a lot in common. One being in love with their older superiors.

"When is the 3 agents coming?" Ducky asked.

"Should be here soon." Tony said as his cell phone rang disturbing the sleeping Sasha.

"I'll grab that before it wakes her all the way up." Tony said grabbing his cell.

"Hello?" He said.

"Oh Hi Janet. How are you doing?" Tony said.

"Fine. Listen I need to talk to you. It's about the hearing. Can I meet you somewhere?" Janet asked.

"Uh well me and Jethro are having friends over so maybe tomorrow?" Tony asked. He saw Jethro making the gimme motion for the phone.

"Uh Janet hold on for a second." Tony said passing the phone to Jethro.

"Hi Janet. Why don't you come see us. We have someone we want you to meet." Jethro said.

"Ok. Still at the same place?" Janet asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jethro said.

"Be there in 15 minutes." Janet said hanging up.

"I think I'll take little Sasha into the nursery." Ducky said picking up his honorary Grand daughter taking her into her Nursery.

Tony went to the couch and sat down. "You sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah she's gonna be apart of your family so she needs to meet your daughter." Jethro said.

Tony took his hand. "Our daughter. You have more rights to her than me." Tony said smirking. Jethro leaned into him and kissed him. Tony reciprocated the kiss and smiled.

**11: 30 AM**

Tim Kate and Abby had come to the house and they were all sitting around the living room talking. "Tony I think you need to go get Sasha I think she's crying." Jethro said. Tony went into the nursery and came out with the baby.

"Oh there's our sweetpea." Abby said excitedly.

"Abby calm down." Jethro said.

"Oh I can't Gibbs she's just so precious. I wanna hold her." Abby said.

Tony carefully handed Sasha over to Abby who sat down with her and started cooing at her. "Tim why don't you and me go grab some lunch at the Italian restaurant. I already called and my friend has it already." Tony said grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Ok.." Tim said kissing Kate on the cheek.

Tony leaned onto the couch and touched his lips to Jethro's. "We won't be long." Tony said straightening.. Tony and Tim had just stepped out of the door when 2 cars pulled into the driveway.

Gerald got out of one of the cars smirking. "Hey Tony." Gerald said smirking.

"Hey man. How's the shoulder doing?" Tony asked.

"It's sore. Ducky and them in the house?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah. Go meet the new addition. Me and Probie here are gonna go get some food." Tony said.

"Ok see ya in a few." Gerald said...

Tony looked at Janet and turned to Tim. "Could you wait in the car?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Tim said going to Tony's car.

"Hi Tony." Janet said.

"Hey. Me and Tim are gonna get some lunch. Why don't you come with us?" Tony asked.

"Ok. Let's go." Janet said going to Tony's car.

**12: PM**

Tony Tim and Janet came into the house carrying Pizza and soda. "Everyone you remember Janet right?" Tony asked setting the Pizzas on the table.

"Actually I haven't met her." Gerald said.

"I'm sorry. Janet Michals meet Gerald Jackson. Gerald was Dr. Mallards intern before he was shot." Tony said.

"Ahhh was this the Ari guy I've heard somewhat about?" Janet asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Gerald said smiling.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked noticing his lover wasn't on the couch.

"Ahh he started feeling tired. So he went to the guest room with Sasha." Kate said.

"Ok everyone help themselves. I'll be back." Tony said going down the hall. He very quietly walked into the room.

Jethro who was on his side turned and see him and motioned him over. "Hey." Jethro said.

"Hey. I heard you're tired." Tony said easing down onto the bed at Gibbs feet.

"Yeah. Save me some food." Jethro said.

"Ok. Why don't you let me take Sasha. She can meet Janet and then you can rest." Tony said rubbing Jethro's back.

"She just went back down from enduring Abby and Kate." Gibbs said.

"Oh yes poor thing had to endure the over exuberant Abby." Tony said rubbing his hand over Sasha's back.

"Tony?" Kate called softly.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute." Tony said back to the door.

Tony leaned over and kissed Jethro's head. "As soon as you feel rested or if you want me to come get her just holler. Ok?" Tony asked in Jethro's ear.

"Yeah. I'm gonna nap as long as she'll let me." Gibbs said.

"Ok." Tony said running his hand through Gibbs' hair. Tony got up and went back out into the living room.

Jethro smirked and leaned closer into Sasha. "Baby your Daddy loves us both so much." Jethro said kissing her head.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**_Author's Notes: I KNOW I KNOW it's been a while. But real life kinda put a wallop on my family. My grandad found out he has a strange type of Leukemia and that only Radical Chemotherapy will cure it. But enough with that. Here is some more of Life This chapter is a good Group chapter._**

**_Thanks to _**mafiaprincessa.k.a. alisa she has been helping me with my chapter on this story.

**_well on with the story. ENJOY!_**

1: 30 PM

Everyone was laughing at stories being shared. Tony had brought the baby monitor into the living room. "So Tony tell us how you and Gibbs got together." Abby said.

"No I think I'll save that for later." Tony said.

"Oh tell us Tony. Are you a wuss?" Kate asked.

Just then the guest room door opened and Gibbs came out with a wide awake Sasha. "Tell em Tony. Or I will." Gibs said handing the baby to Tony.

Tony sighed and rocked Sasha back and forth. "It was after the Voss case. Kate had been ragging on me about kissing a guy. I took the whole thing hard I guess. I got home and was just gonna crash and try to forget that I kissed a man. Well that was until someone beat on my door." Tony said smirking up at his lover.

"Gibbs came in and set me straight." He said adjusting Sasha in his arms.

"I asked him if I could kiss him." Gibbs said.

"And let me guess Tony's answer was yes?" Gerald asked.

"Oh definitely. And I haven't stopped letting him yet." Tony said.

Ducky smirked. "I must be going and attend to mother. Thank you for having me over." Ducky said.

Tony handed Sasha back to Gibbs and pulled himself up. "No problem." Tony said hugging the older man.

Ducky leaned over and kissed little Sasha on the head. "Bye dear Sasha." Ducky said stretching up and wincing.

"I need to get going too." Gerald said standing.

"So soon.?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I have some more therapy tomorrow. Guys it was great to see you all doing great." Gerald said.

"Great to see you too Gerald. You come around anytime you like." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. Don't be a stranger." Tony said.

"Gerald I'll walk out with you. Bye everyone." Ducky said waving.

Once the 2 was out the door everyone smirked. "Think they'll ever realize that the other feels the same?" Kate asked.

"Probably not.. I know Gerald won't say nothing. Not in his nature." Tony said.

"It wasn't in your nature either. But here we are." Gibbs said nudging Tony with his knee softly careful not to disturbed Sasha.

"Gibbs let me take her." Kate said walking over to Gibbs and taking the offered baby from him.

"Hey Sweetpea." Kate said to her walking back over to Tim.

"I don't think we have to wait long guys." Abby said looking out the front window.

Tony stood and walked over. "Well I'll be damned." Tony said smirking.

"Tony Abby get away from the window." Gibbs said pushing himself off the couch carefully and going into the kitchen. "Good for them." Abby said.

**OUTSIDE**

Gerald and Ducky pulled back from the kiss smirking. "Wonder if they how long we've been together." Gerald said.

Ducky smiled. "I venture to guess they're plotting to put us together." Ducky said.

"So when do we tell em?" Gerald asked walking to his car.

"Are you coming over? Mother was asking where you were last night." Ducky said.

Gerald smirked. "Good change of subject. I'll be by later tonight." Gerald said smirking.

'Good." Ducky said looking to the house and seeing Tony and Abby watching him. He waved and laughed at the young agent and lab rats faces.

TBC


	31. Author's Note

Hi All,

I wanna say something. In Life Tony/Gibbs Mpreg I am gonna show Tony to talking to Greg in Miracles. But i failed to notice the dates. So please just ignore those dates. From now there will not be any dates at the top of the chapters. Just how old the baby in the story is.

Thank you

Jennie


	32. Chapter 32

**AUTHOR: WOW New year and i am still running late. LOL Ahhh so sorry but life is getting back to normal [whatever that is]**

**Well my normal thanks is to mafia princess aka Alisha without her this would be a mess.**

**3 DAYS OLD 7: PM**

Tony was standing in the doorway of the master bedroom watching Gibbs change Sasha diaper. "You're pretty good at that." Tony said smirking.

"I changed Kelly's when I was home on leave. Once you change a diaper you don't forget." Jethro said gently pulling down the sleeper. And cradling her in his arms..

Tony smiled and came over and sat down beside him. "So how does it feel to be home?" Tony asked rubbing his fingers down Sasha's face.

"It feels wonderful." Gibbs said smiling at Sasha sucking on his finger.

Tony moved carefully over Gibbs and laid down beside him. "She's so gorgeous." Tony said.

"Yeah considering who her dad's are." Gibbs said.

Tony smirked. "You ain't so bad." Tony said.

"She's gonna be well protected." Gibbs said.

"That's for sure. With 2 agents for dads. 2 agents as Aunt and Uncle not to mention Aunt Abby who can probably scare anyone. And Poppa Ducky who can cut up bodies. She'll have some good stories for show and tell." Tony said reaching over and gently stroking her face.

"Janet seemed to take the me having a baby ok." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. I kinda briefed her on it while we were getting lunch." Tony said remember the conversation.

_FLASHBACK_

_EARLIER IN THE DAY_

_Tony was driving to the deli Tim in the front seat and Janet in the backseat. "So how long have you Agent Todd been together Agent McGee?" Janet asked to break the silence. _

"_Ahh about 3 months. We kinda just happened. Neither of us expected it to happen. And please just call me McGee or Tim." Tim said. _

"_Ok McGee. Call me Janet please." Janet said. _

_Tony pulled up in front of the deli. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to Tim. "Get all the good stuff. And grab a couple Pepsis." Tony said. _

"_Ok. Be back in a few minutes." Tim said climbing out of the car. _

_Janet cleared her throat. "Tony I wanna say something." Janet said. _

"_Yes." Tony asked. _

"_I am nothing like your father. I like to pride myself_ _in being non judgmental about people_. _So that being said tell me about you and your boss." Janet said sweetly. _

_Tony smirked. "Jethro I never figured I had a chance with him. Took me by surprise when he asked if he could kiss me after a particularly bad case." Tony said. _

"_And I'm guessing the baby wasn't adopted?" Janet said smirking. _

"_That obvious?" Tony asked. _

"_Yeah. Tony I really ain't freaked that he got pregnant. Teddy had told me him and his boyfriend had considered having kids when they got out of the service." Janet said. _

"_I wish I had gotten to known Teddy." Tony said. _

"_Me too. He loved working in the navy . He bragged all the time about doing the honorable thing." Janet said. _

"_He was doing it. And I am proud of him." Tony said as Tim back out of the Italian Deli. When he got in and he handed Janet the bag of food. _

"_Here's the card and receipt." Tim said handing it to Tony. _

"_Alright. Let's head home. I have a feeling Gibbs is beyond ready to go back to bed." Tony said turning the car in the direction of the house._

PRESENT

Tony was brought to the present when Gibbs groaned. "Sore?" Tony asked.

"Yes really sore. Could you put her in the bassinet?" Gibbs asked.

Tony took little Sasha from him and gently laid her down in her bassinet on his side of the bed. Tony turned back and popped open a pill bottle and got 2 pills out. "Here take these." Tony said getting up and grabbing a glass of water from the en suit bathroom. Handing the glass to Gibbs Tony eased down on the bed.

"Thanks." Gibbs said taking the pills with the water.

"Now just rest. I'm gonna grab the baby monitor and go downstairs. I'll hear if she wakes." Tony said.

"Can you bring your laptop up here?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you sure? You need rest." Tony said.

"I'll rest better with you here beside me." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Ok. I'll be back." He said getting up and and heading to get his laptop. When he came back Gibbs was asleep on his side facing the bassinet on Tony's side of the bed. After checking on Sasha quietly. Tony crawled onto the bed and booted his laptop up. He went into his email account and seen he had a message from Greg a friend he met through a Male Pregnancy message board. The two had started talking about their older lovers during the pregnancies. When Tony opened the mail he smiled.

Hey Tony,

Nick and Madison are fine. Nick's sister is coming soon and that should be fun. I hear ya re the grouchy thing. Nick ended up making himself more sore cause I had to go to work. I couldn't take 2 weeks off. Well I am gonna go and rest I just worked about 2 shifts straight.

Tell Gibbs and Sasha hi from me.

Greg.

Tony hit reply and started typing.

Hey Gregman,

Well today I got to introduce Sasha to my dad's ex girlfriend. I told you that my dad had their illegitimate son killed right? Any ways I was gonna tell her all about it Sasha while me and her and Tim our probie [probationary Agent] were out getting lunch. So I sent Tim in and low and behold she knew. And was ok with the whole Male pregnancy thing. So any how. Is this the sister that has the niece that Nick adores? Well Gibbs is resting here beside me. He started hurting really bad. Oops I see my girl is awake after 15 minutes of sleep. I'll talk at you later man.

Tony.

Tony sent the mail and signed off and got Sasha out of her bassinet. "Come here pretty girl." Tony said softly picking her up. When he leaned back he gave her his finger to suck on. He smiled as she sucked happily away.

"You're so precious. No one better hurt you. Cause they won't make it out alive." Tony said.

"Damn straight." Gibbs said groggily. Tony smirked and went back to his daughter.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: WELL HERE IS LIFE'S NEXT CHAPTER. AGAIN THANKS TO MAFIA PRINCESS AKA ALISA WITHOUT HER THIS WOULD A BE A JUMBLED MESS. FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED**

**3 Weeks Old 11:AM**

DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE

Jethro was coming down the stair very carefully when the doorbell he rushed to get it before it woke Sasha. He opened the door to see Janet standing there. "Janet?" Jethro asked.

"Sorry to just drop by but I wanted to see the baby." Janet said.

"No problem. Come in." Jethro said moving back to let Janet in.

"Tony at work?" Janet asked.

"Yeah went back last week. Doctor deemed me fit to bend over the crib. I'm still tender and sore." Jethro said.

"I bet. A c -section is no laughing matter." Janet said.

"Well Sasha is down for a nap. But she don't sleep long she's got me in her I guess. I can only sleep for a short time." Jethro said.

"Well if you don't mind if I stick around. I wanted to talk with Tony as well." Janet said.

"Well by all means care to have some lunch with me." Jethro asked.

"I'd be glad to. Why don't you let me make something. You should be resting still." Janet said getting up.

"Oh Janet you don't need to do that. Tony made sure I was not without food.." Gibbs said.

"I'm sure he has. He seems to love you and little Sasha soo much. It's hard to believe that Edward was his father." Janet said.

"Yeah it is.." Jethro said.

**NOON**

**NCIS BULL PEN**

Tony was typing up a report when his cell rang. "Dinozzo." He said.

"Hey. When are you coming home?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably in a couple of hours. Why you need me now?" Tony asked.

"No. It's just Janet is here and she wanted to talk to you." Gibbs said.

"Tell her I'll be home in about an hour. Ok?" Tony said.

"Ok..." Gibbs said lingering.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"She said something that struck me odd." Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"She was talking about how you love me and Sasha so much..." Gibbs said but was interrupted by Tony.

"Which she is right." Tony said smiling.

"Yes I knew that. She said it was hard to believe that Edward is your father." Gibbs said.

"He ain't really my father. My father left me a long time ago. He mite as well be dead to me." Tony said.

"Any how you'll be home in an hour you say?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Jet? You and Sasha and this team is my family. I don't need anyone else." Tony said.

"I know. I love you Tony." Gibbs said.

"And I you too. Now go kiss our girl for me and I'll see ya in a while." Tony said hanging up.

Kate smirked. "Gibbs?" She asked.

"Yeah. Janet came by and wants to speak with me." Tony said going through a file and reading notes.

"How's Sasha doing?" Tim asked.

"Fine. Gibbs on the other hand I wish I could've took another week off but coming back part time is better than nothing." Tony said.

"Well when he does come back to work. What will you guys do with the baby?" Kate asked.

"He wants to talk to Director about letting Abby keep her in the lab with her." Tony said.

"Do you guys think that's a good idea?" McGee asked.

"Frankly Jethro has been a parent before. I'm taking my ques from him" Tony said.

"Do you think that's wise?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I trust him. Why?" Tony asked typing on the keyboard.

"Well cause he had a daughter before. And he lost her. What does that say about him. Plus he's been married 3 times. He'll never stay put." Kate said.

"Actually Caitlin Jethro was married 4 times." Ducky said coming around the corner. One look at Tony told Ducky he was steaming mad.

"Gibbs only says 3 times." Kate said.

"Duck I'll let you handle this I was just beckoned home . Janet stopped by and wants to chat with me." Tony said standing and grabbing his gun.

"Be back in a couple hours." Tony said going quickly to the elevator.

GIBBS/DINOZZO HOUSE

Tony walked in and found Janet and Gibbs laughing. "Hey." Tony said.

"Hey Tony. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by." Janet said.

"Not at all. Sorry but I had to go in this morning my 2 weeks were up." Tony said taking his gun holster off and locking it in a safe beside the door.

"I totally understand. But I bet you didn't wanna go back did you?" Janet asked smirking.

"Not really. Jethro said you wanted to talk to me about something. What's up?" Tony asked.

"I wanna see your... Edward. Is there any way you can help me get in to see him?" Janet asked.

"Janet are you sure you wanna see him?" Tony asked.

"I wanna know why." Janet said.

Tony's next comment was stopped by a baby cry. "I'll go grab her." Tony said to Gibbs who was coming from the kitchen.

Tony walked into the downstairs Nursery. "What's my little girl crying about huh?" Tony asked.

"Are you wet?" He asked checking.

"She's probably hungry." Gibbs said.

"Ahhh that's it. Well let's feed this pretty girl then." Tony said picking her up and carrying her into the living room.

"I'll get her bottle." Gibbs said.

"No you go on upstairs and rest. I'll be here a couple hours I left Kate in charge. You rest while you can. You're still recovering. You may be able to pick her up but I didn't miss the wince you thought you hid when you got up this morning." Tony said.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes go. Me and Sasha will go out and talk with Janet. Then I'll come wake you when I leave to head back to work." Tony said leaning in and kissing him.

"Ok. But please do wake me." Gibbs said.

"Will do. Sasha tell Pops to go on to bed." Tony said.

Jethro laughed. "Alright I'm going." He said heading gently up the stairs. Tony walked back into the living room.

"There's that pretty girl." Janet said standing.

"Could you hold her while I go make her bottle?" Tony asked.

"Give her to me." Janet said taking Sasha.

Tony ran into the kitchen when he came back in a few minutes he had a bottle in his hands. "Ok here we go." Tony said going to take Sasha from Janet.

"Can I do it please?" Janet asked.

"Sure. Here." Tony said giving her the bottle. While she was feeding Sasha Tony spoke. "So you wanna know why Edward had Teddy killed?" Tony said

"Yes. I've gotta know. I mean I know some of it. But I wanna know all of it." Janet said.

Tony sighed. "Janet. My...... Edward has never cared for anyone he couldn't control. That is probably the main reason why he had Teddy killed." Tony said.

"I know. But I just wanna hear it from him. If you don't wanna go I'll understand. Tony think of if someone hurt Sasha. Lord forbid that happens but wouldn't you wanna know why or how they could do that?" Janet asked.

"I get that you want answers Janet.." Tony said sighing again.

"Ok. Let me see what I can do. I'll see if I can get you in ." Tony said.

"Thank you. If you don't want to you don't have to stay." Janet said.

"Ok." Tony said softly

1 HOUR LATER

Janet had finally left and now Tony was sitting on the couch with Sasha watching her sleep. "What do you think I should do baby girl?" He asked.

Sasha just gurgled and Tony chuckled. "I know . I need to give you back to your other Daddy and get back to work. Come on let's go wake him and let you guys nap." Tony said getting up and going up the stairs. He walked into their bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed. "Jet. Wake up." Tony said.

Gibbs rolled over and rubbed his face. "What time is it?" He asked.

"A little after 2 in the afternoon.. I'm gonna head back to the office. Want me to lay this one down beside you?" Tony asked.

"What did Janet want?" Gibbs asked pushing up and resting his back on the head board.

"She wants to visit Edward in Leavenworth" Tony said.

"She wants you to get her in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I have a lot of doubts about him telling her the real reason he did what he did." Tony said.

"So let her make her peace with it. Tony you can't stop her if she wants to see him." Gibbs said.

"I know. She asked me what if something was to happened to Sasha would I want to know why the person did what they did.. I couldn't answer her because I honestly don't know what I would do." Tony said starring down at the Baby he was holding.

Gibbs scooted over and drew Tony to him. "Nothing is gonna happen to her. She's got a flock of people to protect her." Gibbs said.

"I know. I do know that." Tony said.

"You probably need to get back to the office. Kate and McGee might need you." Gibbs said.

"Yeah. Here take our girl." Tony said shifting and placing Sasha in Gibbs' arms.

"Come here baby. While Dada is gone we'll nap a little." Gibbs said kissing her head.

Tony smiled and stood up he leaned down and kissed her head. Gibbs noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. "She'll be fine Tony. I promise you." Gibbs said touching his lover's face.

"I know." Tony said kissing Gibbs on the mouth and straightening. He sighed and left the room.

Gibbs smirked and looked down at their girl. "Dada is worried about you. Can't say that I blame him." Gibbs said receiving a gurgle in reply from Sasha.

2:30 PM

NCIS

Tony strolled into the bull pen to find Kate and McGee hard at work. He sat down at Gibbs' desk and flicked his computer screen on. In a few minutes he looked up to find Kate standing there. "Something I can help you with Agent Todd?" He asked.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I did not know that Gibbs had lost his wife and daughter. He never told any of us." Kate said.

Tony sighed. "I'm sorry I got mad. Let's just call it even." Tony said.

"Good. What did Janet want?" She asked.

"I'll explain later I need to finish this report." Tony said.

"Ok." Kate said going back to her desk. Tony went back to his work on the computer and switched to his email. He was hoping to hear from Greg. But alas no Email.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**hey all. thought i would throw another chapter out. Woulda been sooner but lightning fried my motem so here you go. Big thanks to my Beta who made all my mistakes go away :)**

**9: AM 3 Weeks Old**

**LEAVEN WORTH**

Tony and Janet were standing in the lobby of the Federal Prison waiting on the guard to process their request. 'Alright Ma'am right through the door." The guard said. Tony and Janet went into the main area where a lot of other people were standing.

"Am I taking you away from work?" Janet asked.

"No. Kate and Tim can handle Cold cases for a morning." Tony said.

"What about Jethro?" Janet asked.

"He is fine. He's trying to get all his quality time in." Tony said.

"Ahh yes. When does he go back to work?" Janet asked waiting to go back into the holding cells.

"He wants to go back in October. But I was hoping he would wait til after Christmas." Tony said.

"Tony. When I had Teddy I was set to be a stay at home mom. But then when Teddy was 2 I decided I wanted to do something more. So I went back to school got my bachelors and decided to become your father's secretary. Your father didn't like it none." Janet said.

"I bet not. He wanted all his 'lovers' to be at home. No offense." Tony said.

"Don't worry about it. I don' offend easily." Janet said.

A guard came up to them. "Names?" He asked.

"Dinozzo and Michals here to see James Dinozzo." Tony said.

"Follow me." The guard said going to a window with a phone on the side. Janet sat down and Tony stood behind her.

"You probably will only have about 15 minutes. Seeing as there is a dozen more people wanting to see family members." Tony said.

"Ok." Janet said.

At that point a guard had guided James to the chair in front of them. When Janet picked up the phone James took his Que. "Hello Janet." James said.

"James." Janet said cooly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" James asked smiling.

"I want an answer." Janet said.

"You didn't ask a question." James said.

"Why have Teddy killed?" Janet asked.

"Cause he is no good to me. You should know I eliminate the ones I don't need." James said. "You killed my son." Janet said.

"Janet why are you so upset? He was a bastard child after all. We couldn't have that." James said.

Tony was gripping Janet's shoulder giving her support. "Come on Janet you got your answers." He said softly.

"Anthony I would like to speak to you." James said.

"Too bad I don't wanna speak with you." Tony said slamming the phone onto the hook and giving his father a murderous glare.

**11: AM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Tony walked into the house and set a shaking Janet onto the couch. "I'm gonna get you some water. Jethro should be here somewhere." Tony said patting her hand and going to the kitchen. He found Jethro sitting at the table drinking cocoa.

"What are you doing here?" Jethro asked.

"I brought Janet here after her visit with the insufferable James Dinozzo." Tony said shaking his head.

"Take her the water and then come tell me what he said to get you rattled." Jethro said.

Tony nodded and went back into the living room. "Here you go Janet." Tony said handing her the water.

She took a big drink of it and smiled. "Thanks." She said.

Jethro came into the living room. "Hey Janet." He said.

"Hey. Where's the baby at?" Janet asked.

"She's in the nursery over there sleeping." Jethro said.

"Seems they sleep fine during the day. But once it's night they wake you every hour." Janet said.

Tony smirked. "Something like that." He said as his cell rang.

Tony groaned. "Something told me I wouldn't be away long before I was called in." Tony said flipping his cell open. "Dinozzo." He said.

"Hey sorry to call but we got a big case. 4 marines found dead in a ware house." Kate said.

"Where is the scene?" Tony asked.

"Baltimore. The Lt, asked for you personally." Kate said.

"What Lt,?" Tony asked.

"Lt Richard Michaelson." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "Ok. You and McGee go on to the scene I'll meet you there. Ducky en route?" Tony asked.

"He is. See you at the scene?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I'll see ya in about an hour." Tony said hanging up.

"Case?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah. 4 Marines dead in a warehouse." Tony said.

"Go kiss the baby before you leave." Jethro said.

"Was gonna do just that. Be back in a minute." Tony said going into the nursery.

Janet turned to Jethro. "He's a good dad. Nothing like James." She said.

Jethro nodded. "Indeed. Janet if you want you can stay here. I'm sure Tony will be in Baltimore more than a day. And the guest room is made up if you want." Jethro said.

"I would love to." Janet said. Tony came out of the nursery holding a fussy Sasha.

"Did you wake her up?" Jethro asked.

"No. She was coming awake when I walked in. I would stay and help but I have a good 45 minute drive ahead of me." Tony said swaying.

"Give her here Tony. You and Jethro have a proper goodbye." Janet said standing and taking the baby from Tony. Tony kissed Sasha on the head and gave her over to Janet.

Tony went out onto the porch Jethro behind him. "I told Janet to stay here with me and the baby til you get back." Jethro said.

"Sounds good. That way I don't have to worry about you over doing it." Tony said.

"What did he say to her?" Jethro asked.

"He told her that Teddy wouldn't be no good to him. That he gets rid of the ones he can't use." Tony said.

"Bastard." Jethro said.

Tony nodded. "Any ways just keep her mind off of what he said to her." Tony said.

"Ok. You be careful. I don't want to have to come to Baltimore and head slap you." Jethro said.

"Me neither. I don't think Sasha needs to see her Papa slap her Daddy." Tony said smirking.

"Go on and get out of here." Jethro said pushing him.

"Yes sir." Tony said kissing Jethro and leaving.

**BALTIMORE CRIME SCENE**

Tony pulled up to the crime scene 50 minutes later. "Bout time you got here." Kate called.

"Hey I had to deal with Janet." Tony said.

"What was wrong with her?" Kate asked.

"She wanted to go see James and ask some questions." Tony said.

"Did he give her any closure?" Kate asked softly.

"Just a bunch of heart ache. Who's the victims?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"Marine Sargent Matt Starvros. Lt Michael Kirkman. Marine Corporal James Tyson and Marine Sargent Donald Flonders. All found dead this morning by the owner of the warehouse. McGee is talking to him." Kate said.

"What's his name?" Tony asked.

"James Monroe." Kate said.

"Where's the Lt who wanted me?" Tony asked.

"Over there beside Ducky." Kate said going back to taking pictures of the bodies.

Tony walked up Lt Michaelson. "Lt, Michaelson I am Anthony Dinozzo I was told you asked for me personally?" Tony asked.

"I sure did. I had to see for myself that you became something more than a whiny nosed detective." Lt, Michaelson said.

"What can you tell us about the Marines over there?" Tony asked.

"Nothing at all." Lt. Michaelson said.

"Ok then. Well I need to get back and head up the investigation." Tony said.

"Sure thing. Agent Gibbs was right. You did make a better Navy cop." Lt, Michaelson said.

Tony shook his and went to where Kate was taking pictures. "What was that about?" Kate asked.

"Just a little reunion." Tony said going to talk to Ducky.

**8: PM**

**DINOZZO/GIBBS HOUSE**

Gibbs was just changing Sasha into a sleep Onesie when the phone rang. "Hello." He said.

"Hey." Tony said.

"Hey. How's the case going?" Gibbs asked sitting down rubbing Sasha's back.

"4 marines dead. And a Lt who thinks I'm still too wet behind the ears to run the investigation. How's Janet doing?" Tony asked.

"She's hanging in there. She's in the guest bedroom." Gibbs said.

"And you?" Tony asked.

"I'm ok Tony. We're all ok. You just concentrate on that case. Don't get hurt." Gibbs said.

"I won't. Give our girl some sugar from me. I'm gonna go get some rest." Tony said.

"Will do. Tony I love you." Gibbs said.

"Love you too. Good night." Tony said hanging up.

Gibbs hung the phone up and sighed. "Sasha what are we gonna do with your daddy?" Gibbs asked receiving a gurgle.

TBC


End file.
